Family Ties
by Cheena Son-Briefs
Summary: *COMPLETE* When Cheena's older brother Gohi is put in charge of her and Goten she feels she causes nothing but problems and runs away. Can Gohi get her back before she finds herself in a situation she can't handle? Enjoy!!
1. Lost and Found

Disclaimers: I do not own DBZ, its characters. I also do not Shampoo. She belongs to Ranma ½.  
  
Claimers: Cheena belongs to me. Gohi belongs to Son Gohi  
  
AN: Ok, this is a story that combines two fellow OC characters into the DBZ world. No, we didn't fall into it like most fics. If you don't know Gohi or Cheena then I suggest you read up on them. Also, Shampoo learned better English/Japanese for this story. This is my fic that I am doing for fun and I hope you all enjoy it.  
  
Ages: Gohi: 16, Goten: 8, Cheena: 8  
  
Chapter 1: Lost and Found  
  
"Cheena, get back here with that cd" Goten yelled as he ran down the stairs. Cheena had a smile on her face as she jumped down the stairs and took off into the living room.  
  
"You'll have to catch me first" Cheena said as she jumped onto of the couch and stuck her tongue out. Goten growled as he jumped on the couch, trying to grab her leg.  
  
"Give it to me now" Goten yelled as he held onto her leg and reached for the cd.  
  
"No" Cheena yelled as she pulled her arm away. Just then footsteps coming down the stairs, caused both of them to turn and look. Gohi stepped off the last step and frowned as he stared at his younger siblings.  
  
"Would you cut it out?" he slightly yelled as he watched them. Goten and Cheena looked at him then at one another before starting their fight again.  
  
"Give that to me" Goten yelled as he managed to grab Cheena's arm.  
  
"Let me go" Cheena yelled as she pulled out of his grip really fast causing her arm to smack into the lamp nearby. The twins watched as the lamp spun around before falling off the table and hit the floor.  
  
"Uh-oh!" Cheena and Goten said together as they looked at the broken pieces on the floor. Gohi had his fists clenched as he looked at the lamp on the floor.  
  
"Cheena!" he yelled. Cheena's mouth flew open as she stared at him. Goten started to laugh as he grabbed the cd out of her hand and ran into the kitchen. Cheena didn't even notice, her concentration on her older brother.  
  
"Why did you call my name? He was the one who caused me to break the lamp" she said. Gohi slowly walked towards her and grabbed her arm.  
  
"Yeah, but if you would of just given him his cd then you wouldn't of broken the lamp and you know you can't stand on the couch with your shoes on" he said as he placed her on the floor.  
  
"But Gohi, he started it! He took something of mine" Cheena said as she looked up at him. Folding his arms across his chest, Gohi looked down at her.  
  
"And did he give it back?" he asked. Cheena sighed as she slowly nodded her head yes.  
  
"Then you should of given him his cd back. With mom and dad away on vacation, I'm in charge and if you break something then I get in trouble" Gohi said.  
  
"Why am I the only one getting yelled at?" Cheena said.  
  
"Just go get the broom and clean this mess up and dust the couch off. Nobody wants to sit on footprints" he said as he walked towards a mirror near the door. Cheena sighed as she went into the kitchen and got the broom. Coming back out, she bent down and started to sweep the broken pieces up.  
  
"I always get in trouble" she said as she carefully picked up the broken pieces and walked towards the garbage pail. Dumping it in, Cheena turned around and dropped her mouth in shock as she saw Goten standing on the couch smiling at her.  
  
"Get off!" she yelled as she ran over to him. Goten started to laugh as he jumped off, revealing his footprints. Cheena growled as she ran over to Gohi. He was on the phone, looking himself over in the mirror.  
  
"Gohi, Goten was on the couch with his shoes on" Cheena yelled as she pulled on his pants. Placing his hand over the phone, Gohi looked down at her.  
  
"Not now Cheena, I'm on the phone" he said.  
  
"But Gohi..." Cheena said as she continued to pull on his pants. Holding onto his pants, Gohi looked at her.  
  
"Listen, go clean up the living room and then get ready. I'm meeting Shampoo at the mall and I guess I have to take you and Goten with me" Gohi said. Cheena had as huge smile on her face as she let go of his pants.  
  
"Can I get a new toy?" she asked. Gohi just nodded his head as he went back to his conversation. Cheena just laughed as she ran back over to the living room and grabbed the broom.  
  
"I can't wait to go" Cheena said as she quickly picked up the pieces of glass and dusted the couch off. Satisfied with her work, she quickly ran upstairs and went to the closet.  
  
"Get out of my room" Goten yelled as he did a handstand on the floor.  
  
"This is my room too" Cheena yelled as she searched through the closet. Pushing Goten's clothes to the side, she smiled as she saw a nice gi outfit.  
  
"I'm going to wear this" she said as she pulled it out and ran in the bathroom. A few minutes she came out and looked herself over. She had on a black gi shirt with the matching pants with a blue shirt underneath, and black and blue boots on her feet. Spinning around, she started to laugh but that soon went away as she looked at Goten.  
  
"Take that off" she yelled as she looked at what he was wearing. He had on a blue gi outfit with the matching pants and a black shirt underneath.  
  
"Why? I can wear what I want" he said as he slid his boots on. Cheena growled as she watched him.  
  
"Guys, lets go!" Gohi yelled from downstairs. Quickly Cheena ran down the stairs and stood in front of Gohi.  
  
"Gohi, tell Goten to change his clothes" she said. Gohi raised his eyebrows as he looked at her then watched as Goten came down the stairs.  
  
"What's wrong with it?' he asked.  
  
"It's the same as mine" Cheena said as she glared over at Gohi. Gohi sighed as he grabbed his coat as well as theirs.  
  
"Cheena, stop complaining and lets go" he said as he opened the door.  
  
"But Gohi, I don't wanna look like him" Cheena wined.  
  
"Then go change" Goten yelled as he marched out the door.  
  
"You go change" Cheena yelled. Gohi growled as he looked down at Cheena.  
  
"Cheena, don't start with him and stay away from him at the mall. I don't want you two arguing in front of Shampoo" he said. Cheena was going to speak but decided not to. Slowly she walked outside and towards Gohi's car. Jumping in the back, she quickly put her seatbelt on. Closing the door, Gohi jumped in his car and quickly took off towards the mall.  
  
Parking the car, everyone climbed out and walked towards the entrance. Cheena had a huge smile on her face as she looked at a few kids doing stunts on their skateboards.  
  
"Cool, Gohi can I go see?" she asked as she looked up at him. Shaking his head no, Gohi placed his hand on her back.  
  
"Maybe later, I told Shampoo we'd meet her here in 10 minutes. You can see them later" he said. Cheena just nodded her head as she continued on. Walking in the mall, the three of them looked around to see that it was packed.  
  
"Everyone is here today" Goten said as he looked around. Gohi sighed as she looked around.  
  
"I should of picked a place to actually meet Shampoo" he said as he grabbed Goten and Cheena's hands and pulled them along. Cheena looked around at all the people who were pushing one another to get into one store or out of another. Just then a man, running at full speed, pushed right into her.  
  
"Hey watch it!" Gohi yelled as she turned and glared at the man. Cheena stuck her tongue out at him before starting to walk along side her brother once again. Gohi continued to look around until her finally spotted Shampoo.  
  
"I see you made it through this madness" she said as Gohi and the twins approached. Gohi just laughed as he looked at her. Shampoo laughed as well before leaning in and giving him a kiss.  
  
"Gross!" Goten and Cheena both said as they looked on. Gohi's cheeks turned a small shade of red as Shampoo just laughed.  
  
"Babysitting?" she asked as she placed her hand on top of Goten's head.  
  
"Yeah, I'm in charge of these two troublemakers" Gohi said. Shampoo just nodded her head as she looked around the mall.  
  
"So where do you want to go first?" she asked. Letting go of Gohi's hand, Cheena quickly pointed to the left.  
  
"Let's go to the toy store" she said.  
  
"Not now Cheena, maybe later" Gohi said as he grabbed Shampoo's hand and started to walk off. Sighing, Cheena ran after them. Holding onto Shampoo's pants pocket, Cheena watched as they past the toy store.  
  
"Gohi, am I going to get a new toy?' Cheena asked as she looked at him. Seeing that Gohi and Shampoo were in a conversation, Cheena closed her mouth. Just then she spotted a cart filled with toys and a man playing with a helicopter.  
  
"WOW! Gohi, can we go see that, please?" Cheena asked. Gohi started to laugh as he continued to talk to Shampoo. Growling, Cheena watched as they walked by the cart.  
  
"Well I wanna see it. I'll be right back" she said as she let go of Shampoo's pants and ran towards the cart. With the cart in her site, Cheena's smile increased on her face. Pushing by the people, she finally reached it.  
  
"Can I play with that?' she asked. The man smiled as he handed her the helicopter. Pulling a cord in the back, Cheena watched as the helicopter flew up into the air before returning to her.  
  
"Cool, how much is it?' she asked as she handed it back.  
  
"$10" the seller said as she went back to playing with the helicopter. Reaching into her pockets, Cheena pulled out nothing but lint.  
  
"I have to get money from my brother. Will you still be here?' she asked him. The man nodded his head as he started the helicopter up again and watched it sail above him. Running into the crowd, Cheena went back to where she last was.  
  
"Gohi! I want that toy!" she yelled as she looked around. Her smile faded as she looked around.  
  
"Gohi? Shampoo? Goten? Where did you guys go?" she asked as she looked around. Seeing a garbage can nearby, Cheena quickly ran towards it and climbed on top of it.  
  
"Gohi!" she yelled as she looked around but all she saw was people pushing to get by. Jumping down, she looked up at all the people.  
  
"Where did they go? I'll go find them" she said as she ran off.  
  
"Aww, aren't those shoes cute Gohi?" Shampoo asked as she stood in front of the mirror modeling off her shoes. Gohi nodded his head then sighed as he sat back in the chair.  
  
*Man, shopping for shoes are so boring* he said to himself.  
  
"Mom has these" Goten said as he picked up a pair of high heeled shoes and waved them back and forth.  
  
"Goten, come sit down and tell Cheena to sit down as well" Gohi said as he yawned. Running over to the chair, Goten sat beside Gohi.  
  
"Cheena's not here" Goten said. Nodding his head, Gohi's eyes slowly started to close before they quickly snapped open.  
  
"WHAT!!!" he yelled as he jumped out of the chair. Looking around the store, he went over to Shampoo.  
  
"Have you seen Cheena?" he asked. Shampoo looked around herself then around the store.  
  
"I thought she was holding onto my pants as we came in here?" Shampoo said.  
  
"Oh man!" Gohi yelled as he ran towards the door. Looking out, he saw nothing but people walking back and forth. Looking at Shampoo, he spoke.  
  
"Stay here and watch Goten. I'm going to go look for Cheena" he said as he ran out of the store. Pushing past all the people he quickly ran back the way they came.  
  
"Where can she be?' he said as he looked around. Seeing the same seller from before, he quickly ran over to him.  
  
"Excuse me? Have to seen a little girl about this high with a black and blue outfit on?" Gohi asked. Nodding his head, the seller pointed to the garbage can.  
  
"She ran over there. She said she was going to come back once she got some money" he said. Thanking the man, Gohi ran towards the garbage can. Looking around, he sighed.  
  
"Where did she go? She knows she shouldn't be walking around here when its this crowded" Gohi said as he ran towards the escalators and ran down to the lower level.  
  
"Gohi! Goten! Shampoo!" Cheena yelled as she continued to walk around. All she saw was people pushing by to get to their own destination.  
  
"Man, these people are so pushy" Cheena said as she walked on. Soon a smell caught her nose. Stopping dead in her tracks, Cheena looked to see a small shop that sold fresh cookies.  
  
"I'm hungry! I'll go find Gohi after I eat" she said as she pushed by the people and walked into the store.  
  
"Cheena!" Gohi yelled as she looked around, seeing nothing.  
  
"Excuse me..." Gohi tried to say to a young woman but she just continued walking. Growling, Gohi continued to walk on.  
  
"Where is she? She can be anywhere! Wait a minute! Why am I searching for her? She can come to me" Gohi yelled to himself. Standing to the side, he quickly closed his eyes and started to raise his ki.  
  
In the shop, Cheena was eyeing all the varieties of cookies. Soon the cashier walked over to her.  
  
"See anything you like?" she asked. Cheena just nodded her head as she continued to stare at the cookies.  
  
"Well tell me what you want and I'll give it to you" the lady said. Cheena slowly looked at her and frowned.  
  
"I don't have any money and I don't know where my brother is" she said. The lady looked at Cheena then the case.  
  
"Here!" she said as she handed Cheena a chocolate chip cookie. Smiling Cheena took a bite out of it.  
  
"Thank you!" she said as she continued to eat the cookie. The woman smiled but soon frowned.  
  
"Are you lost little girl?' she asked. Before Cheena could respond, she quickly turned her head to the side.  
  
"GOHI!" she yelled as she ran out the store.  
  
"Wait!" the lady yelled but Cheena was already gone. Running as fast as she could, Cheena laughed all the way.  
  
"I found him!" she said as she looked ahead and saw Gohi standing there. Sensing Cheena coming close, Gohi opened his eyes and looked at her.  
  
"Gohi!' Cheena yelled as she ran over to him. Gohi frowned as he looked down at her.  
  
'There's this store that sells these good cookies. You should get one. The lady gave it to me for free" Cheena said as she smiled at him. Gohi remained quiet as he stared at her. Dropping her smile, Cheena just stared at him.  
  
"What? What's wrong?" she asked. Growling, Gohi grabbed her arm and pulled her along.  
  
"What did I do?" Cheena asked as Gohi pulled her along.  
  
"What didn't you do?" Gohi slightly yelled as he pulled her back towards the shoe store where Shampoo and Goten awaited their arrival. Standing in front of the store, Shampoo smiled as she saw Gohi and Cheena coming towards them.  
  
"He found her" she said as he waved to them. Gohi didn't wave back as he walked over and grabbed Goten's hand.  
  
"I think we should go" he said as he looked at Shampoo. Shampoo nodded her head as she looked at Cheena. Bending down, she touched the side of her mouth.  
  
"What's this around her mouth?" she asked as she stood up and looked at Gohi.  
  
"Apparently, she was eating a cookie" Gohi said as he glared down at Cheena.  
  
"I want a cookie too" Goten said as he looked up at Gohi.  
  
"No, we're leaving. Its too crowded" he said. Goten growled as he looked at Cheena.  
  
"Nice going" he said. Cheena looked at him then over at Gohi.  
  
"I'm sorry" she said. Gohi didn't even look at her as he stared at Shampoo.  
  
"Sorry I'm going to have to cut our date short" he said. Shampoo nodded her head as she gave him a quick kiss.  
  
"Its ok! Mind if I catch a ride back though?' she asked. Gohi nodded his head before looking down at Cheena.  
  
"Let's go" he said as he pulled her along as well as Goten.  
  
"But what about my toy?" Cheena asked. Quickly Gohi stopped and looked at her. Looking into his eyes, Cheena quickly looked down at the ground.  
  
"Forget it!" she said quickly. Sighing, Gohi walked on towards the entrance of the mall with Shampoo following close behind.  
  
AN2: Hope you enjoyed the first chapter. PLEASE REVIEW! THANKS!! MUCH LUV!!! 


	2. More Trouble

Disclaimer: Do not own DBZ, its characters or Shampoo. She belongs to Ranma ½  
  
Claimer: Cheena belongs to me and Gohi belongs to Son Gohi  
  
AN: Ok, you've all been asking and now I'm going to answer you. Gohi belongs to my friend Son Gohi. He asked me to make a fic with his character and since his character and mines are both part of the Son family, I combined them into one fic. Gohi does not replace Gohan. Gohan is there as the oldest brother, then there's Gohi, then Goten and finally Cheena. I hope this helped you all understand who Gohi is.  
  
Chapter 2: More Trouble  
  
The ride home was silent as Gohi drove on towards Shampoo's home. Sitting in the back, Cheena just looked down at her hands. Her feet swung back and forth as she kept her head down. Goten just glared at her as he folded his arms across his chest.  
  
"Nice going Cheena! I could of gotten a new toy" he said. Cheena sighed as she started to kick her legs back and forth even harder then before. Pulling up in front of Shampoo's home, Gohi put the car in park.  
  
"I'll be right back! Stay here!" he said as he looked at Cheena. Cheena looked at him then back down at her hands. Opening the car door, Gohi climbed out. Looking back at Cheena, Shampoo did the same and closed the car door behind her. Walking towards the front of the car, she just stared at Gohi.  
  
"Don't look at me like that" Gohi said as he walked over to her.  
  
"You're being kinda hard on her, I mean she's just a kid" Shampoo said.  
  
"She knows better then to disappear especially in a crowded place like that" Gohi said as he glanced at the car.  
  
"Gohi..." Shampoo started as she turned his face towards hers.  
  
"...she's just a kid" she said as she leaned in and gave him a kiss. Pulling away, she walked towards her house and went inside. Gohi watched her go with a smirk on his face before walking towards the car. Opening the door, he climbed in and closed the door behind him. Sighing he turned around and looked at Cheena.  
  
"You two want to go get some ice-cream or something?" he asked.  
  
"Yeah!" Goten yelled as loud as he could while Cheena just sat there looking at her hands.  
  
"Che?" Gohi questioned as he looked at her.  
  
"Sure...whatever" she responded in a low tone. Sighing, Gohi turned around and put the car in reverse. Driving the car off Shampoo's driveway, he quickly sped down the street.  
  
"Thanks Gohi!" Goten said as he patted his stomach and ran into the house.  
  
"Hey! Go clean yourself up! You're covered in chocolate" Gohi said. Nodding his head, Goten ran into the house and upstairs. Cheena slowly walked into the house and started to go upstairs.  
  
"Hey, where are you going?" Gohi asked as he walked in and closed the door behind him.  
  
"To my room. That's where mom usually sends me when I get in trouble" Cheena said as she walked up the stairs and towards her room. Walking in, she immediately walked over to her bed and sat down.  
  
"So how much trouble are you in?" Goten asked as he came into the room. Cheena shrugged her shoulders as she laid back on her bed. Looking up at the ceiling, she just closed her eyes and relaxed.  
  
"Goten!" Gohi yelled from downstairs. Running down the hall, Goten ran down the stairs and looked up at Gohi.  
  
"Yea?" he said.  
  
"You want to go do a little sparing outside?" Gohi asked. Goten jumped up and down with his fist clenched.  
  
"You bet!" he said. Gohi just smiled as he looked up the staircase.  
  
"Cheena, do you want to go to spar?" he yelled.  
  
"She went to sleep" Goten said. Gohi nodded his head as he walked towards the front door.  
  
"We can't stay out here all day. I'm going out tonight with Shampoo and I'm leaving you two with Bulma for the night" Gohi said as he watched Goten walk outside.  
  
"Cool, we get to sleep over?" Goten asked as he looked at Gohi. He nodded his head as he walked over to middle of the yard. Quickly he started to stretch out his arms while Goten did the same.  
  
"You're not going to take it easy on me are you?" Goten asked as he glanced over at Gohi.  
  
"No way!" Gohi said as he took his fighting stance. Goten laughed as he did the same. Soon all the talking was over as the two charged towards one another and went head to head in an all out battle.  
  
Upstairs, Cheena glanced out the window as Gohi and Goten started their fight.  
  
"I'm thirsty!' she said as she ran towards her room door. Opening it, she ran down the hall and stairs. Going past the front door and into the living room, Cheena ran into the kitchen. Pulling open the fridge door, she smiled as she saw a can of soda.  
  
"Grape soda" she said as she took it out then closed the fridge door. Popping the top, she quickly started to drink it. Wiping her mouth on her sleeve, she left the kitchen with the can in her hand. Going into the living room, she sat down on the couch and continued to drinking her drink. Just then something caught her eye. Looking on the opposite couch, laid Gohi's outfit for the night.  
  
"Cool" Cheena said as she walked over and looked at it. It was a white shirt with black slacks and on the floor was a pair of black shoes.  
  
"Shampoo must be making him dress up since he hates that" she said as she looked at the shirt. She smiled as she looked at the buttons, which shined in her eyes.  
  
"Nice, he must of just bought it" she said as she looked at it.  
  
Outside, Gohi and Goten were going at it with a few lefts and rights. Ducking down, Gohi immediately caught Goten with a punch to the stomach. As Goten knelt forward, Gohi swung around and delivered a back kick to the side of his head, causing Goten to go sailing to the side. Laying on the ground, Goten looked up at Gohi who was smiling at him.  
  
"That hurt Gohi!" Goten said as he looked up at Gohi.  
  
"Didn't you tell me not to go easy on you?" Gohi asked as he floated back down to the ground.  
  
"Yes but..." Goten said as water started to form in his eyes. Gohi sighed as he powered down.  
  
"I'll go easy on you ok?" he said. Goten smiled as he jumped on his feet.  
  
"I wonder if Cheena is awake? CHEENA!!" Goten yelled as he turned towards the house. Inside, Cheena jumped as she heard Goten scream. Dropping her can of soda, Cheena's eyes went wide as she saw where it landed...on Gohi's new shirt.  
  
"Uh-oh!" Cheena said as she set the can on the floor and looked at the shirt. The soda started to seep into the shirt created a big purple stain.  
  
"Gohi's going to kill me. Maybe I can get it out" Cheena said as she tucked the shirt under her arm and ran in the kitchen. Going to the sink, she quickly stood on the chair that she placed their earlier. Taking the dishes out, Cheena placed Gohi's shirt inside.  
  
"Mom uses this in the dishes so it should work now" Cheena said as she grabbed dish washing detergent and dumped it on Gohi's shirt. Cutting the faucet on, Cheena watched as Gohi's shirt was covered with bubbles.  
  
"Ok, now to get the stain out" she said as she started to rub the shirt together.  
  
"CHEENA!" Goten yelled again. Cheena turned around then looked back at what she was doing.  
  
"I gotta get this stain out" Cheena said as she continued to rub the shirt together. Outside, Goten was about to call again when Gohi stopped him.  
  
"She's sleep so let her sleep. I have to get ready for my date anyway so go upstairs and pack your stuff. Cheena can pack her stuff when she wakes up" Gohi said. Nodding his head, Goten ran into the house and went straight upstairs. Gohi followed, closing the door behind him.  
  
"Time to get ready for this date. Man, I hate dressing up" he said as he walked into the living room. His eyebrows went up as he noticed his shirt missing.  
  
"Now I know I left it out here" he said as he walked over to the couch. Scratching the back of his head, he quickly looked around.  
  
"Must of left it upstairs" Gohi said as he ran upstairs. In the kitchen, Cheena was scrubbing the shirt as hard as she could.  
  
"Man, when mom did this to one of my shirts she got the stain out. Why can't I do it?" she asked as she lifted the shirt up to see the purple stain still there. Sighing, she pulled the stopper in the bottom of the sink and watched as the water went down the drain. Ringing the shirt out, Cheena hopped off the chair.  
  
"I can't let Gohi see this" she said as she quickly ran into the living room. Tiptoeing towards the staircase, Cheena froze as she saw Gohi coming down. Looking at the shirt, she quickly tossed it behind her back.  
  
"Hey Che, just get up?" Gohi asked as he looked at her. Cheena just nodded her head and yawned even though she wasn't tired.  
  
"Listen, have you seen a white shirt on the couch? I thought I might of left it upstairs but its not there" Gohi said.  
  
"No, I haven't seen it" Cheena said as she held the white shirt close to her back.  
  
"Ok" Gohi said as he climbed down the stairs and went into the living room to search again. Watching him go, Cheena quickly ran up the stairs with the shirt in her hands. Going into the room, she looked to see Goten putting clothes in a bag. Placing the shirt behind her back again, she spoke.  
  
"What are you doing?" she asked. Goten looked at her with a smile on his face.  
  
"Gohi's taking us over to Bulma's house so we can spend the night so pack up" he said as he continued to pack. Cheena just nodded her head as she ran to her bed and reached under it. Pulling out a backpack, she quickly stuffed the shirt in.  
  
*I can use the dryer at Capsule Corps then transmit back here before Gohi and put the shirt back* she said to herself as she ran to her closet and started to pack her clothes.  
  
"Goten! Cheena! Let's go!" Gohi yelled from downstairs. Placing their bags on their shoulders, the twins quickly ran out of the room and down the stairs.  
  
"You two ready to go?" Gohi asked as they both stood in front of him.  
  
"Let's go already! Trunks just got this new game and I want to play" Goten said with a smile. Cheena smiled too but not as big as Goten.  
  
"Ok, let's go!" Gohi said as he opened the door and walked out. Goten followed and then Cheena, closing the door behind her. Everyone climbed into the car and headed off towards Capsule Corps. Cheena clutched her backpack close to her chest as she glanced up at Gohi, who was busy paying attention to the road.  
  
"Here we are" Gohi said as he pulled up in front of Capsule Corps. As quick as she could, Cheena hopped out the car and ran towards the front door. As soon as she approached the door opened and there stood Bulma.  
  
"Hi Cheena" Bulma said.  
  
"Hi Bulma! Bye Bulma!" Cheena yelled as she whizzed right by her and into the house. Bulma looked at her before turning towards Gohi and Goten.  
  
"She's excited isn't she?" Bulma said as she smiled at the two guys in front of her.  
  
"She is! Listen, thanks for watching them tonight. Shampoo has me going to some banquet or something like that. Frankly, I'm just going for the food" Gohi said with a smile. Bulma smiled as she looked down at Goten.  
  
"Trunks is training with Vegeta in the back if you want to go..." Bulma started before Goten ran off into the house and towards the back.  
  
"Listen Gohi, while you're here I might as well show you my latest invention. It'll only take a minute" Bulma said. Agreeing, Gohi walked into the house and followed Bulma down to her lab.  
  
"Ok, put the shirt in and press this" Cheena said as she pushed a red button. She watched as the shirt went around and around in the machine. A smile flew across her face as she walked away.  
  
"It'll dry and hopefully I got most of the stain out" she said as she walked out of the laundry room and towards the living room. As she walked by she heard voices.  
  
"That's really cool Bulma" Gohi said. Curious, Cheena pushed the door open and walked down the stairs. Both Bulma and Gohi looked to see Cheena coming down.  
  
"What's cool?" Cheena asked. Bulma smiled proudly as she showed Cheena a watch. Raising her eyebrows, Cheena just looked at Gohi.  
  
"You think a watch is cool?" she said. Bulma laughed as she put the watch on Cheena's arm.  
  
"Its not just any watch Cheena. It's a ki reducer. It will hide your ki from anyone and everyone you choose. You push this button here and your ki can no longer be detected. It also doubles as a tracking device so who ever has this..can find you if need be" Bulma said as she picked up a small remote.  
  
"That is cool" Cheena said as she looked at the watch. Bulma was about to speak again when a smell caught her nose.  
  
"I smell something burning" she said as she looked around. Gohi and Cheena did the same thing as they smelt something burning.  
  
"What is that?" Bulma asked as she ran out of the lab with Gohi and Cheena following.  
  
"It smells as if its coming from the laundry room but no one is doing laundry that I know of" Bulma said. Cheena's eyes went wide as she heard what Bulma said.  
  
"Oh no!" Cheena yelled as she took off towards the laundry room.  
  
"Cheena, what did you do?" Gohi yelled as he ran after her with Bulma following them both. Cheena ran into the room and looked at the dryer. Smoke was coming out the back of it and from inside the machine.  
  
"Oh no! The shirt!" she said just as Gohi and Bulma entered. Quickly Bulma walked over and pulled the plug from behind the machine.  
  
"Cheena, what were you drying?" Gohi asked. Cheena just stared at him then turned towards the machine. Bulma opened the door and carefully pulled out a half black half white shirt.  
  
"This it looks like" she said. Gohi's mouth dropped as he looked at the shirt.  
  
"MY SHIRT? THE ONE YOU SAID YOU DIDN"T KNOW WHERE IT WAS?" he yelled as she stared at her. Cheena was on the brink of tears but she held them back.  
  
"I kinda spilled my soda on it when I was looking at it so I went to clean but the stain wouldn't come out so I continued and it got smaller but it was still wet. I wanted to dry it quick so I came in here to dry it" she said. Bulma looked at the machine then at Cheena.  
  
"You should of asked Cheena. I would of told you that this machine malfunctions sometimes" Bulma said as she examined the machine. Cheena looked at Bulma then back at Gohi who was staring at her with his eye's narrowed.  
  
"I'm sorry Gohi. I just wanted to make it all better" Cheena said. Gohi growled as he grabbed her arm.  
  
'I have no date tonight and you have no sleep over" he yelled. Bulma looked at him then Cheena.  
  
"It's all right Gohi. I can get you a new shirt to wear" she said as she looked back at him.  
  
"That's not the point Bulma. I asked her and she lied right to my face about the shirt. All she had to do is tell me what happened instead of hide it" Gohi said as he stared at Cheena. Cheena looked at him then down at the floor.  
  
"Mom, what is that smell?" Trunks asked as he and Goten walked into the room. Gohi quickly looked at Goten.  
  
"Go get your bag. I'm not going out so you and Cheena are staying home" he said.  
  
"WHAT! But Gohi..." Goten started before looking at Gohi's face which was very serious. Sighing, Goten looked at Cheena who had her head down and growled.  
  
"What did you do now Cheena? Thanks a lot" he yelled before running off. Cheena lifted her head for a minute then dropped it back down.  
  
"Gohi, its alright! They can stay here for the night" Bulma said.  
  
"I'm sorry Bulma but I'd rather have them at home. That way I can keep my eye on them" Gohi said all the while looking at Cheena. Soon Goten came back with his bag on his back. Grabbing his hand, Gohi started to walk towards the front door. Going outside, he quickly hopped in the car along with Goten and Cheena.  
  
"Why do you always have to ruin things? I wish mom and dad took you with them" Goten yelled as he folded his arms across his chest. Cheena just stared at him then down at her hands. Gohi quickly started the car and took off down the street towards home.  
  
AN: Hope you enjoyed it! PLEASE REVIEW! THANKS!! MUCH LUV!!! 


	3. Run Away

Disclaimer: Do not own DBZ, its characters or Shampoo. She belongs to Ranma ½  
  
Claimers: Cheena belongs to me and Gohi belongs to Son Gohi.  
  
AN: Hey everyone, go check out Son Gohi's profile and go check out "Meet Gohi" to find out how Gohi came to be.  
  
AN2: Thanks for the reviews everyone! Much Luv for doing so.  
  
Chapter 3: Run Away  
  
Cheena just sat in the back seat of the car as Goten glared at her and Gohi drove on. His eyebrows were narrowed as he continued on towards home.  
  
"Why do you always have to ruin things? And in one day too!" Goten yelled as he stared at her. Cheena just kicked her feet back and forth as she looked down at her hands. Growling, Goten just looked towards the window as they drove on. Pulling up in front of the house, Gohi quickly cut the car off and climbed out. Pulling at the handle, Cheena and Goten both got out. Closing the door behind her, Cheena slowly walked towards the house.  
  
"Oh great!" Gohi said causing Cheena to stop and look. Coming their way was Shampoo in her car. Cheena looked at the car then over at Gohi.  
  
"I'm sorry Gohi" she said. Gohi just glared at her as he walked towards the house, grabbing her hand and Goten's and pulling them along. Opening the door he walked inside with them.  
  
"Upstairs now!" he yelled. Goten quickly ran upstairs but Cheena didn't. She just stood behind Gohi as he stood in front of the open door and waited for Shampoo to come in.  
  
"I'm sorry Gohi. I'll tell Shampoo what happened" she said. Quickly turning around, Gohi looked at Cheena.  
  
"I said upstairs!" he yelled as he pointed to the stairs. Cheena slowly nodded her head as she walked up the stairs. Gohi watched her go just as Shampoo walked in.  
  
"You ready to go?" she asked as she held her purse strap. Gohi just looked at her then sighed.  
  
"I'm sorry Shampoo but I won't be able to go" he said. Shampoo stared at him before her eyes narrowed.  
  
"Oh no you don't! I know you don't want to go but you are going. Dressing up is not that bad so stop being a baby and get dressed" she yelled.  
  
"That's just it! I can't get dressed cause what I had to dress into was ruined by Cheena. She spilled soda on the shirt and then tried to fix it but she ended up destroying it" Gohi said. Shampoo just stared at him as she folded her arms across her chest.  
  
"Stop playing around" she said as she looked at him. Gohi just sighed as he walked towards the living room and sat down. Dropping her hands, Shampoo quickly closed the door then followed after him.  
  
"Why did I get stuck babysitting, huh? Cheena is a terror" Gohi said as he buried his head in his hands. Sitting beside him, Shampoo just looked at him.  
  
"Gohi, she's just a kid" she said. Anger flew over Gohi's face as he immediately stood up.  
  
"Stop saying that! She is not just a kid! She knows better! She's nothing but trouble. I wish mom and dad took her with them so they can deal with her. I am not a baby sitter and I'm sick of watching over her" he yelled as he looked at her. Up on the staircase sat Cheena holding onto the railing. Tears fell down her face as she heard what Gohi just said.  
  
"Gohi, she's a kid whether you like it or not. She's 8 years old. She's like any normal kid who likes to go out and explore new things. With your shirt at least she tried to make it better" Shampoo said.  
  
"But she lied to me and I hate liars. All she had to do was tell me what happened and it would have been ok" Gohi said.  
  
"Would it have been? You would of yelled at her like you probley already did. You need to stop yelling at her. You're making her feel like she's doing something wrong" Shampoo said.  
  
"Cause she is always doing wrong. Her and Goten are twins and all but they are not alike. I like baby sitting Goten cause he knows how to behave, but Cheena, she acts like she has no sense. I don't know what is wrong with her" Gohi said. Shampoo growled as she quickly stood up.  
  
"And I don't know what's wrong with you. Goodnight Gohi!" she snapped as she walked towards the door. Hiding in the shadows of the steps, Cheena just watched as Shampoo walked to the door and opened it.  
  
"Shampoo wait, you don't have to leave" Gohi said as he walked behind her. Cheena just glared at him as her tears slowly stopped falling.  
  
"I do have to leave cause I'm not going to sit here while you bad mouth your own kid sister" Shampoo said.  
  
"Look, if you had a sister like her and you had to watch her, you'd bad mouth her too. She's a menace who does nothing but cause problems for everyone" Gohi said. Shampoo just rolled her eyes as she walked outside.  
  
"C'mon Shampoo!" Gohi said as he went after her. Cheena slowly stood up and clenched her hands into tight little fists. Her breathing increased as she stared at the door. Turning around, she quickly marched up to the room she and Goten shared. Going in, she slammed the door shut then collapsed on her bed.  
  
"What's wrong with you?" Goten snapped instead of asking as he looked at her.  
  
"Leave me alone" Cheena said as she hugged her pillow and buried her face into it.  
  
"Why? You didn't leave Gohi's stuff alone and you made us leave Trunks house before I could play that game. Thanks a lot" Goten snapped as he grabbed a towel and walked into the bathroom, slamming the door behind him. Hearing the door slam, Cheena sat up. The expression on her face showed what she was feeling.  
  
"Gohi and Goten are mad at me. I didn't mean to mess everything up. I can't do anything right" she said as she looked at her hands. Just then something caught her eye. Looking at her wrist she noticed the new invention Bulma created.  
  
"I forgot to give this back. Stupid thing! Why would I need this any..." Cheena said before stopping herself. Staring at the watch she just smiled.  
  
"I'm going to make everyone happy. Gohi and Goten don't want me around so I won't be around. I can take care of myself until mom and dad get back" she said as she hopped off her bed. Quickly going into the closet, Cheena grabbed a small book bag and started to toss her clothes in.  
  
"I don't need anyone! I can do fine by myself" she said as she held the bag in her hand. Hearing the front door slam downstairs and footsteps on the stairs, Cheena quickly tossed the bag under her bed then sat on top of it looking at her hands. With a slight knock, Gohi appeared in the room.  
  
"I want you and Goten in bed now" he said. Cheena just nodded her head as she walked over to her drawer and took out her pajamas. Gohi just stared at her before leaving the room. Looking at the door through the corner of her eye, Cheena quickly put her pajamas back in the drawer then crawled under the covers to her bed and shut her eyes. Coming out the bathroom, Goten looked to see Cheena under the covers.  
  
"Always ruining things! I wish you weren't here!" he said as he ran to his bed and cut the light out. Cheena's eyes opened once she was sure the lights were out. Looking around the dark room, she looked over at Goten's bed.  
  
*You're about to get your wish* she said to herself as she jumped out the bed. Feeling around under the bed, she quickly grabbed the book bag and placed it on her back. Tiptoeing towards the door, she turned the knob and pulled the door open. A creak was heard as she pulled the door back. Freezing in her spot, Cheena just listened to see if she woke anyone up. Seeing nor hearing anyone, Cheena squeezed through the door and carefully tiptoed towards the staircase and down the stairs.  
  
"Have to get some food" she said softly to herself as she made her way to the kitchen. Looking at the chairs, she thought about pulling one up to the cabinet but thought against it. Quietly lifting into the air, she opened the cabinet and pulled out a few bags of chips and other things she wanted. Landing on the ground, she opened the fridge quietly and got some drinks and fruit to eat.  
  
"Time to go" she said as she walked back towards the living room. Stopping she quickly dropped the bag then looked around. Seeing what she wanted, she knelt down on the floor and started to write. The note said:  
  
Dear Brothers,  
  
I am sorry for the problems I cause the two of you. I understand now that I am nothing but trouble to the both of you so I'm leaving. I'm going to make you both happy by leaving you and our home. I can make it on my own. I just don't want to upset you anymore then I have. Don't worry though, I have food to eat so I'll be fine for awhile. Tell mom and dad that I just wanted to make you all happy. Don't come looking for me cause I do not want to be found. I love you both so I must do what I think is a good thing to do. Goodbye forever  
  
Cheena  
  
Placing the note on the table, Cheena quickly grabbed her bag again and placed it on her back. Quietly opening the front door, she quickly slipped out, closing it behind her. Turning around, Cheena looked at the house as tears fell down her face. Slowly she reached for the door knob only to pull her arm away.  
  
"One final stop" she said as she dropped her bag. Placing two fingers on her forehead, she quickly disappeared. Reappearing, Cheena found herself in Bulma's lab.  
  
"Where is it?' she asked herself as she moved some papers to the side. Looking around, she quickly smiled as she found what she wanted. Reaching for it, she quickly put her fingers on her forehead and disappeared back towards home. Appearing outside, she looked at the remote in her hand.  
  
"I'm sorry everyone but when I said I don't want to be found..." she said as she closed her hand around the device, breaking it into pieces.  
  
"..I meant that" she said as she watched the pieces fall to the floor. Picking up her bag, she quickly put it on her back. Looking at the watch, she quickly pressed a button. Soon the watch glowed a faint red and green color then faded away.  
  
"This is it!" she said as she took one finally look at the place she called home for so long. Narrowing her eyebrows, Cheena quickly took to the air, flying away from the only people she's ever known, hoping to start anew.  
  
AN: That's it for now! Hope you enjoyed this chapter! PLEASE REVIEW! THANKS!! MUCH LUV!!! 


	4. The Run In

Disclaimer: Do not own DBZ, its characters or Shampoo. She belongs to Ranma ½  
  
Claimer: Cheena belongs to me and Gohi belongs to fellow author Son Gohi  
  
AN: Thanks for all the reviews. I appreciate it to no end.  
  
Chapter 4: The Run-In  
  
The light shined through the room and onto Gohi's face as he slowly blinked his eyes. Turning onto his back, he rubbed his eyes as he looked up at the ceiling. Yawning, he quickly sat up and scratched his head. Sliding out of bed, he walked towards his bedroom door and left the room. Walking down the hall, he stood in front of Goten and Cheena's room.  
  
"I thought I closed this door last night?" he asked himself as he pushed the door open slowly and looked in. He smirked as he saw Goten fast asleep before looking over to Cheena's bed to see it undone.  
  
"Must be downstairs" he said as he cracked the door and walked towards the staircase. Going down the stairs, he looked in the living room to see no one. Puzzled, he walked through the living room and into the kitchen. Pushing open the door, he looked to see the cabinets open.  
  
"She must have really of been hungry" he said with a smile as he walked back to the living room and sat down. Reaching for the remote, he cut the t.v on and sat back. Resting his arms on the back of the chair, he frowned as he saw a talk show on.  
  
"You'd think something more exciting would be on instead of this trash" he snapped as he flipped thru the channel. Landing on a baseball game, he removed his thumb from the remote.  
  
"Early game I see" he said as he leaned forward and put the remote down on the table. His eyebrows went up as he saw the piece of paper Cheena left on the table.  
  
"What's this?" he asked as he picked the paper up and sat back on the couch. Quickly scanning thru the words, his mouth dropped open in shock. Jumping up, he quickly ran upstairs to Goten and Cheena's room and pushed the door open.  
  
"Goten! Goten, get up!" he yelled as he ran over to his younger brother and started to shake him.  
  
"5 more minutes" Goten mumbled as he turned over and stuck his foot out from under the covers. Growling, Gohi continued to shake him.  
  
"GET UP!" he yelled. Quickly Goten sat up and looked at Gohi. Rubbing his eyes, he looked at the clock beside his bed.  
  
"What is it Gohi? Its too early" Goten said as continued to rub his eyes.  
  
"Goten, did Cheena say anything to you last night before you went to bed?" Gohi asked. Goten looked at him for a minute then shook his head no.  
  
"She was asleep when I came in and went to bed. See, she's over..." Goten said as he looked over at Cheena's bed to see no one in it.  
  
"She must be downstairs. Now can I go back to sleep? Goten asked as he reached for his covers but Gohi pulled it away.  
  
"She's gone Goten! She ran away!" Gohi yelled. Goten just nodded his head as he slowly closed his eyes but soon opened them and sat up.  
  
"What?" he said. Gohi just handed him the note then ran out the room. Heading towards his parents bedroom, he quickly opened the door and looked inside.  
  
"Cheena, if your playing around I'm not laughing" he yelled as he slammed the door shut. Running down the hall, he flew down the stairs and looked around downstairs. Standing in the middle of the living room, he placed his hand on his head.  
  
'I don't believe this!" he said to himself as Goten came down the stairs.  
  
"She's really gone? Where'd she go?" he asked as he walked over to Gohi. Looking down at him, Gohi just sighed.  
  
"I don't know! Why would she run away?" he asked. Goten shrugged his shoulder as he handed him the note.  
  
"She seemed upset when she came in the room while you were downstairs with Shampoo" Goten said. Gohi looked at him for awhile before his mouth dropped open.  
  
"No! There is no way but...did she hear what I said? Oh man!" he said as he sat down on the couch and buried his head in his hands.  
  
"What did she hear?" Goten asked. Looking over at Goten, Gohi quickly stood up.  
  
"Go get dressed!" he said.  
  
"Maybe we should go get Gohan. He can find her" Goten said. Quickly Gohi looked at him and frowned.  
  
"No, Gohan is not to know about this. Cheena was my responsibility and if anyone gets her back, its going to be me. Now go and get dressed" he said. Nodding his head, Goten ran up the stairs and towards his room. Sighing again, Gohi looked at the paper in his hand.  
  
"What have I done?" he asked as he tossed the paper to the side then ran upstairs to get dressed.  
  
Driving as quick as he could, Gohi pulled up in front of Capsule Corps.  
  
"Am I going to stay here? Why can't I go stay with Gohan?" Goten asked as he unbuckled his seat belt.  
  
"I told you, Gohan is not to know about this. I already have Cheena missing. I don't need him on my back, I have enough problems on my hands" Gohi said as he climbed out of the car. Goten climbed out then closed the door behind him. Together the two walked over to the door and rung the bell. Seeing the door open, the boys were greeted with the site of what looked like an irritated Vegeta.  
  
"What do you two want?" he snapped.  
  
"Look Vegeta, I don't have time to argue with you this morning. Is Bulma here?" Gohi asked. Vegeta just glared at him before going back inside the house. Walking in, Goten quickly ran up to Trunks room while Gohi followed Vegeta.  
  
"I really need to talk to her" he said as he followed after him.  
  
"The woman is in the lab looking for some stupid remote" Vegeta said as he opened the door and walked down towards the lab. Gohi followed after him to see Bulma frantically searching under a table.  
  
"Where is it? How could I loose that?" she asked herself as she came from under the table and continued to look around.  
  
"Bulma, I have a problem" Gohi said as he looked at her. Looking around, Bulma pushed by Vegeta and Gohi and over to her desk.  
  
"I have my own problems right now Gohi" she said as she pushed a few of her papers away and continued her search.  
  
"What are you looking for Bulma? Maybe I can help?" Gohi asked as he walked behind her.  
  
"I'm looking for that remote that went to that ki detector watch I showed you last night. I can't even find the watch. Do remember what I did with it?" she asked as she opened one of her drawers and looked inside.  
  
"You put it on Cheena's wrist last night to show her...uh oh! It all makes sense now" Gohi said as he stared at Bulma.  
  
"What does?" Bulma asked as she looked at him.  
  
"Well I came over here to ask you if you could look after Goten for awhile cause I have to go find Cheena. She ran away last night" Gohi said. Bulma's face showed pure shock as she heard what Gohi just said.  
  
"What do you mean she ran away? Why would she run away? What happened when you got home last night?" she asked quickly.  
  
"It's a long story Bulma and I really don't have time to get into it now but I think I know where your remote is" Gohi said. Bulma looked at him for awhile then dropped her mouth in more shock.  
  
"Cheena, she has the watch so she took the remote" Bulma said.  
  
"She left a note that said she doesn't want to be found so I think she took the remote so she wouldn't be found by any of us" Gohi said. Vegeta smirked as he looked at Gohi.  
  
"You couldn't even keep your eye on the runt of a few days" he said. Gohi just glared at him then looked at Bulma.  
  
"Look, I'm going to go find her so I was hoping you'd watch Goten until I get back and please what ever you do, don't tell Gohan. I really don't want him on my back about this" Gohi said.  
  
"I understand Gohi. I just hope you get her back" Bulma said. Nodding his head, Gohi quickly ran up the stairs and down the hall to the front door. Running outside, he hopped in his car and took off down the street.  
  
"I don't believe this!" he yelled as he banged his fists on the steering wheel. Driving as fast as he could, Gohi quickly pulled up in front of Shampoo's house. Honking his horn, he looked to see if she was home.  
  
"Who is it?" Shampoo asked as she leaned out her window. Hopping out the car, Gohi looked up at her.  
  
"Shampoo, I need your help. Cheena ran away and I need you to help me find her" he said. Shampoo stared at him before laughing.  
  
"Shampoo, this isn't funny! I really need some help with this" he said. Shampoo looked at him as she slowly stopped laughing.  
  
"I'm not helping you Gohi. I told you last night that you were wrong for everything you said about her" she said.  
  
"Well how was I suppose to know that she was listening? She shouldn't have been so nosey" Gohi said.  
  
"And you shouldn't of said it in the first place" Shampoo said.  
  
'Shampoo, I really don't need this right now. Are you going to help me or not?" he asked. Leaning her arm out of the window, Shampoo shook her head no.  
  
"I'm sorry but I think only you can find her. It's your fault she ran away in the first place" she said. Growling slightly under his breath, Gohi quickly jumped back in his car and backed out of Shampoo's yard.  
  
"I'll find her on my own" he said as he quickly took off down the street to start his search.  
  
"I haven't been in the city for awhile" Cheena said as she bit into her apple. She smiled as she looked around at all the people and buildings that were around her. Taking another bite, she skipped to the corner of the street and looked up. The sign flashed a red hand.  
  
"I better hurry up and cross" she said as she started to walk across the street. Just then a car came flying down the street blasting loud music. Cheena continued to eat her apple as she walked across the street. The guy behind the wheel looked at Cheena and growled as he pressed down on the gas. Turning to the side, Cheena saw the car coming towards her. Extending her arm, she watched as the car hit her hand then quickly flew back a bit.  
  
"I'm walking here!" she yelled as she took another bite of her apple. The guy's mouth was hanging as he looked at Cheena. He nodded his head as he watched her cross the street. Looking at the apple core in her hand, Cheena quickly threw it in the garbage and kept walking.  
  
"Well I have to find a place to stay. I wonder how much it costs to buy a house?' she asked. Placing both her hands behind her head, she looked around at all the street signs and people that walked by.  
  
"Get back here you little runts!' a man yelled catching Cheena's attention. Looking in front of her, she spotted 3 kids running towards her. 2 were guys and the other was a young girl who looked about two or three years younger then her. The two guys looked a year or two older then Cheena.  
  
"Come back here you little thieves! You'll pay for stealing from me" a man yelled as he chased after the three of them. Cheena watched as the two boys ran past her with their hands full of fruit. Looking at them, she quickly turned around to see the little girl running as fast as she could with some fruit in her arms as well.  
  
"Wait for me!" she yelled as she tried to keep up. The man smiled as he grabbed her by the back of her shirt.  
  
"I got you, you little brat, and I'll make you pay for what you've done. No one steals from me" the man yelled as he picked her up by the back of her shirt. Cheena watched with her eyes narrowed. Slowly she opened and closed her fists.  
  
"Let me go! Reshine! Keal! Help me!" the little girl yelled as tears fell down her face. Turning around, Cheena saw as the boys continued to run before running into a alley. Turning around, Cheena frowned as she saw the little girl squirm in the guys arms.  
  
"I was just trying to get some food" she said as she continued to cry. Cheena growled as the man started to laugh at her.  
  
"I'll throw your little butt in jail!" the guy said as he started to walk away with the little girl.  
  
"No! Keal, help me please" the girl yelled. Moving on instinct, Cheena quickly ran towards the guy and appeared in front of him.  
  
"Put her down" she said. The man looked down at Cheena before laughing.  
  
"Stay out of this girl! This has nothing to do with you!" the man said as he pushed by Cheena and continued on. Cheena growled as she ran in front of the man again.  
  
"I didn't want to do this" she said as she quickly ducked down. Stretching her leg out, she quickly swept it behind the guys causing him to loose his balance. The little girl screamed as she started to fall. Quickly Cheena grabbed her and started to run. Running as fast as she could, Cheena turned the same corner the boys did and ran into the alley.  
  
"That was close. Are you ok?" Cheena asked as she put the girl down. The little girl nodded her head as she looked at Cheena.  
  
"What were you and those boys doing?" she asked as she looked the little girl over. Her clothes looked kinda shabby and dirty. Her hair was a little messy and she had some smidges of dirt on her face. The little girl remained silent as she looked behind Cheena. Raising her eyebrows, Cheena looked to see a 4 boys behind her. They all stared at her with their eyes narrowed.  
  
"Skier, come here!' one of them yelled. Quickly the little girl left Cheena's side and ran over to him. She stood by his side and looked up at him. The guy looked down at her then over to Cheena. Cheena looked him over from head to toe. He had brown hair that stuck up in the front with a red rag across his forehead, the back he had in a low ponytail. His clothes looked a little shabby as well, with little rips here and there. He looked slightly older then Cheena and the people behind him.  
  
"Who are you? And what are you doing with Skier?" the boy yelled as he stepped towards Cheena. Cheena held her ground as she looked at him.  
  
"Some guy was going to throw her in jail cause he said she stole from him" Cheena said. The boys eyebrows went up as he turned to the left and looked at two boys. Cheena noticed that it was the same boys that ran by her earlier.  
  
"You said she got lost!" the boy yelled.  
  
"Well...we told you not to stick us with the runt!" one of the two boys responded. Cheena looked at the boy who questioned them as he glared at the two boys.  
  
"I will deal with you two later" he said as he looked over at Cheena.  
  
"Back to you! Who are you?" the boy asked. Cheena was about to respond when the little girl spoke up.  
  
"Dayton, she helped me. She took that guy out with one kick" Skier said as she looked over at Cheena. The boy by the name of Dayton looked at Cheena.  
  
"You helped her and for that I thank you" he said. Cheena just smiled.  
  
"Can she hang with us Dayton? Huh?" Skier asked as she looked up at him. Dayton looked down at her then over at Cheena.  
  
"So what about it? Wanna hang with a couple of rebels?" he asked. Cheena looked at him then at everyone. Only 3 of the 5 people in front of her was smiling. The two boys from before were just glaring at her.  
  
"Sure!" Cheena said as she ran up to them. Dayton just smiled as he grabbed Skier's hand.  
  
"Move out!" he yelled as he walked off with the other 3 boys behind him. Cheena let them go before she followed close behind.  
  
"CHEENA!" Gohi yelled as he drove around. His head moved from left to right as he continued to look around.  
  
"Where are you?" he said to himself as he searched around. Growling, he quickly pulled the car over. Climbing out, he returned it to its capsule.  
  
"I can find her better on foot" he said as he took off down the street. Cupping his hand around his mouth, he continued to scream her name.  
  
"Cheena!" he yelled as he ran on. Down the alley, Cheena quickly stopped in her tracks. Turning around, she looked down the path she already walked.  
  
"Is he calling for you?" Dayton asked. Cheena just nodded her head as she turned towards him.  
  
"Make a choice! Come with us or go to him" he said. Everyone looked at Cheena as she looked at them. Turning around, she quickly looked down the alley. Sighing, she turned around again.  
  
"I'm going with you" she said. Dayton smiled as he continued on with everyone following including Cheena.  
  
AN: That's it! Hope you enjoyed it! PLEASE REVIEW! THANKS!! MUCH LUV!!! 


	5. The Rebels

Disclaimer: Do not own DBZ or its characters  
  
Claimer: Do own Cheena and Gohi belongs to Son Gohi  
  
AN: Thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter.  
  
Chapter 5:The Rebels  
  
Cheena had her head down, raising it only to see if everyone in front of her was going to stop sooner or later. Her thoughts strayed away from her current situation and on what happened earlier.  
  
*Why would Gohi be calling for me?* she asked herself as she continued to walk. Not noticing, everyone in front of her stopped. As she continued to walk, she bumped into a guy in front of her. Turning around, he glared at with a scowl on his face.  
  
"Sorry!" she said with a smile. The guy growled at her as he turned back around. Cheena glared at the back of his head before moving to the side to see why they stopped. She looked to see everyone staring at this small house.  
  
"Finally!" one of them yelled as he ran towards it with everyone following. Cheena just stood there, staring at the house.  
  
*I guess this is where they stay* she said to herself as she slowly walked towards the house. Going inside, she looked not to see much. There was a couch that was slightly ripped, a small table with mats around it, a garbage can and a small faucet in the corner. She watched as the guys and the little girl sat down on the floor and looked at all the fruit they stole.  
  
"What a haul" one of them said.  
  
"We would have had more if the brat would have grabbed more" another one said as he stared at Skier.  
  
"You all live here?" Cheena asked catching their attention.  
  
"Got a problem with that?" one of them yelled. Cheena just stared at him and was about to speak when Dayton spoke up.  
  
"Shut-up Keal! This is where we eat, sleep and come to at the end of the day so yes, we live here" he said as he looked at Cheena. She just nodded her head as she sat down on the floor. Everyone watched as she opened her book bag and pulled out a apple.  
  
"The girl has her own food. She steals too" Reshine said. Cheena bit into her apple and looked at him.  
  
"I didn't steal this. I took it from my house" she said. Keal just smirked as he quickly got up and snatched the bag away from Cheena.  
  
"What's the deal?" Cheena asked as she glared at him. He just laughed as he turned her bag upside down and dumped everything out.  
  
"This girl is a runaway" he said as he looked through her clothes and food. Picking up an apple, he prepared to bite into it.  
  
"Drop my apple or else" Cheena said. Keal just laughed as he brought the apple to his mouth. Cheena growled as she grabbed his arm and flipped him over. The apple flew out of his hand. Watching him hit the floor, she quickly reached out and grabbed the apple before it hit the floor.  
  
"Wow" Skier said as she watched. The other two growled as they watched what happened. Quickly they got up and charged towards Cheena. Holding onto the apple, Cheena got in a fighting stance.  
  
"Hold it!" Dayton yelled as he stood up. Everyone just stopped and looked at him. Walking over to them, he stood in front of Cheena and looked at the guys.  
  
"Go sit down" he said.  
  
"But Dayton..." one of them said.  
  
"NOW" Dayton yelled. The guys mumbled under their breath as they walked away from Cheena and sat down. Glaring at them, Dayton turned towards Cheena.  
  
"You can fight I see" he said. Cheena just nodded at him, keeping her fighting stance.  
  
"I'm not going to hurt you so you can chill out. What's the deal with you kid? I don't think I've seen a kid as strong as you" Dayton said. Cheena slowly stood up as she stared at him.  
  
"My older brother taught me" she said. Dayton just nodded his head.  
  
"What are you doing with all your stuff in a bag? You run away?" he asked. Cheena glared at him then bent down to pack her stuff again.  
  
"What's it to you?" she asked. Dayton just laughed as he bent down to look at her eye to eye.  
  
"Cause everyone in this room is a runaway and we all have our stories" he said. Cheena immediately stopped as she heard what he said. Looking around the room, she saw everyone looking at her, including Keal who was getting up slowly.  
  
"You're all runaways?" she asked. Dayton just nodded his head as he looked at Skier.  
  
"Me and my sister over there we ran away to be together she's just 6 while I'm 15, this guy, Reshine, was next. He's 11. He came to us a while ago to escape his parents arguing all the time, Keal whose 11 as well, the guy you took out came next. He wanted to escape his family rules and finally we have Ryoe. He doesn't talk much and he's 13. He's been abused all this life so he ran away and found us" Dayton said as he pointed to each person.  
  
"And who are you?" Cheena asked. Dayton just smiled as he stood up.  
  
"We're known to a few as the runaways but you can call us the rebels" he said.  
  
"Yea, rebels" Skier said as she sat on the floor. Cheena just looked at her then at Dayton.  
  
"So what's your story?" he asked her.  
  
"Well I ran away because I was always causing trouble at home and my brothers kept getting mad at me so I left" Cheena said.  
  
"Interesting! How old are you kid?" Dayton said as he walked over to the couch Skier was on. Cheena just stared at him.  
  
"8" she said slowly. Dayton just smirked as he leaned on the chair arm of the couch.  
  
"Dayton, let me take this little girl out. She's nothing" Keal shouted as he stared at Cheena.  
  
"Easy there Keal, she did knock you out a few minutes ago" Dayton said as he folded his arms across his chest.  
  
"She got me by surprise, that's all" Keal said as he raised his fist into the air. Dayton just laughed as he looked at Cheena.  
  
"How would you like to become a member of the rebels?" he asked. Cheena just stared at him then looked around.  
  
"Me?" she asked as she pointed to herself.  
  
"Yea, say yes, please?" Skier said as she stood up on the couch. Cheena just stared at her then at everyone in the room.  
  
~Meanwhile~  
  
"CHEENA!" Gohi yelled as he continued to walk around. He looked left and right, but saw no sign of her.  
  
"Where can she be? This city isn't that big but then again, everything is big to her" he said as he continued to look. Sighing, he continued his search.  
  
"Hey Gohi!" someone yelled. Gohi cringed as he recognized the voice.  
  
"Great" he mumbled to himself as he turned around to see Gohan and Videl coming towards him.  
  
"Hey, what are you doing out here today?" Gohan asked as he held Videl's hand.  
  
"What's it to you?" Gohi snapped. Gohan just looked at him then at Videl.  
  
"He's always like that. So, where is Goten and Cheena? You didn't leave them alone in the house did you?" he asked. Gohi just looked at him then at Videl.  
  
"No, Shampoo took them out for awhile" Gohi lied. Gohan just looked at him then at Videl.  
  
"Well ok, I'll stop by later to see how things are with them" Gohan said as he walked off with Videl. Gohi watched him go then exhaled.  
  
"I better find her before Gohan comes over and sees that Cheena's not there" he said as he took off down the street, opposite Gohan, calling out Cheena's name.  
  
"You want me to join your gang?" Cheena asked.  
  
"We don't call it a gang. Its more like a family. We look out for one another, so what do you say?" Dayton asked.  
  
"I say no! That runt is nothing but trouble" Keal shouted as he continued to glare at Cheena.  
  
"I'll tell you what Keal. You and her can battle it out. If she wins, she's in. If she loses then we toss her out, agree?" Dayton said. Keal just smiled as he stared at Cheena.  
  
"You're not tossing me anywhere and besides, I can take this fool no problem" Cheena said as she glared at Keal. Keal just laughed as he looked at Cheena.  
  
"I am older then you girl. I know more then you do so I can take you easily" he said. Cheena raised her eyebrows as she looked at the apple in her hand.  
  
"Is that a fact? Well I'll tell you what. I bet you I can beat you with this apple in my hand. I'll probley eat it too" she said. Keal just laughed as he looked at her.  
  
"Whatever because soon I won't have to deal with you" he said. Cheena just smirked as she brushed the apple against her shirt.  
  
"Ready?" she questioned as she continued to polish the apple. Keal just nodded before he charged towards Cheena. Cheena held her ground as she stared at the apple.  
  
"This is going to be quick" Keal said as he pulled back his fist and prepared to punch Cheena. Taking a bite out of the apple, Cheena quickly bent down and punched Keal in the stomach with her free hand. Everyone just stood in shock as Cheena held her position and bit into the apple again.  
  
"This really is good" she said as she stared at it. Keal's mouth flew open as he stared at Cheena. Looking up, Cheena smiled at him as she placed the apple in her mouth and bit into it to prevent it from falling. With her other arm free, she quickly picked Keal up and hosted him above her head.  
  
"NO WAY!" Keshine yelled as he watched. Cheena just smirked as she walked over to one of the mats and sat him down.  
  
"Now you sit there until you can breath again. I'm going to go sit over there and finish this" she said as she walked over to her clothes and went back to packing. The room was silent as everyone tried to absorb what they just saw.  
  
"Cool" Skier yelled as she quickly ran over to Cheena. Keshine and Ryoe walked over to Keal who was just sitting there holding his stomach. The expression on his face showed the pain he was in.  
  
"She's good!' Keshine said as Ryoe just nodded his head. Dayton just smiled as he stared at Cheena. Packing with one hand, Cheena continued to eat the apple with the other.  
  
"That was great!' Skier said as she looked at Cheena. Cheena just smiled as she continued to chew the pieces of apple in her mouth. Packing her bag, Cheena stood up and placed it on her back.  
  
"Time for me to go" she said as she finished the apple in her hand. Seeing a garbage pail across the room. Cheena quickly tossed the apple towards it and smiled as it went in.  
  
"Wait! You can't go! You won so you're in" Skier said as she grabbed Cheena's pants leg. Looking down at her, Cheena looked over at Dayton.  
  
"You're in kid! What's your name?" he asked as he walked over to her and Skier.  
  
"Cheena!" Cheena said as she watched him approached. Dayton smiled as he picked Skier up.  
  
"Well Cheena, you are now the newest member to the rebels. We work together around here to survive. We are a family and we act like one as well" Dayton said as he turned around and glared at Keal who was now laying back on the floor. Cheena looked at him then at Dayton.  
  
"He'll be ok, that was a soft punch I gave him" she said. Keshine and Ryoe looked at her then at Keal.  
  
"That was soft?" they questioned as they looked at Keal who had his mouth wide open, no words escaping his lips. Dayton just grinned as he turned back towards Cheena.  
  
"You will stay here. There's a blanket over there you can sleep on. There are no beds here. We all crash here on the floor. You want food, you'll have to steal for it. Anything you want, you have to go out there and take it" Dayton said. Cheena looked at him then looked away.  
  
"I'm not a thief. I don't steal from people. I'm sorry, I can't join if that's what you guys do" she said as she walked towards the door.  
  
"We're runaways, its all we have left. We have to do it to survive. With out stealing we'll all die and I for one am not going to let that happen" Dayton said as he looked at Skier then back at Cheena. Cheena just continued to walk as she opened the door and prepared to walk out.  
  
"Fine! Go back to your brothers who treat you like your not there. I'm sure they will be happy to see you again" Dayton yelled. Cheena stopped dead in her tracks as she looked straight ahead.  
  
"You don't know my brothers so don't mention them" she said as she looked down at the ground.  
  
"I may not know them but I do know they can't be the best brothers in the world cause if they were you wouldn't be standing here now" Dayton said. Cheena just looked to the side as she listened to what Dayton said.  
  
"You go back and they will treat you the same way they've always treated you. You took the first step by escaping from them. You go back now and they will laugh at you. They will say you weren't able to leave them. You just going to go crawling back to them?" Dayton asked. Cheena clenched her fist as she remembered all that Gohi and Goten said to her.  
  
"No" she whispered low to herself.  
  
"What was that?" Dayton asked. Turning around, Cheena dropped her bag on the floor.  
  
"I said NO! I'll show them I can handle myself. I'm in" she said. Dayton just smiled as he looked at her.  
  
"Good! You'll see, we're not half bad. We don't hurt people. We just take minor things like food and maybe a blanket or two. We never rob women or kids or the elderly. We need to survive and this is the way" Dayton said. Cheena just nodded her head as she turned around and closed the door before picking her bag up.  
  
"Where did you say I slept again?" she asked with a smile. Dayton just smiled as he pointed to a blanket laying in the corner. Walking over, Cheena laid the blanket out then sat on it. Dayton watched her then looked at everyone.  
  
"Nap time everyone! We have the whole night ahead of us and we have to get dinner later" he said.  
  
"Where are we going to eat tonight?" Skier asked as she held onto her brother. Dayton just smiled as he walked over to a blanket and sat her down. Laying beside her, he looked at her.  
  
"Don't worry about that. Just get some sleep" he said. Cheena watched as the rest of the guys pulled out their blanket and laid down, going to sleep. Sighing, she placed her bag to the side and laid down. Looking up at the ceiling she thought about what she just agreed to.  
  
*Will I be able to steal to eat? Are they really going to be my new family?* she asked herself. Sighing once again, Cheena slowly closed her eyes, awaiting when she woke up to start her new experience with her new family.  
  
AN2: That's it for now! Hope you enjoy it! PLEASE REVIEW! THANKS!! MUCH LUV!!! 


	6. Close Call

Disclaimer: Do not own DBZ, its character or Shampoo. She belongs to Ranma ½  
  
Claimer: Cheena belongs to me and any other character not mentioned. Gohi belongs to Son Gohi.  
  
AN: Thanks to all who reviewed so far. Much Luv to you all.  
  
Chapter 6: Close Call  
  
Cheena tossed and turned before finally sitting up. Looking around, she noticed everyone looking at her.  
  
"Good, you've woken up. We were thinking we'd have to wake you up soon" Dayton said as he sat on the couch. Cheena just looked at him as she rubbed her eyes. Standing up, she dusted herself off.  
  
"What are you doing kid?" Reshine asked as he watched her. Stopping what she was doing, Cheena glared at him.  
  
"What does it look like I'm doing?" she snapped. Reshine growled as he took a step towards her but Ryoe put his hand out to block him.  
  
"What are you stopping me for? That runt should be taught a lesson" Reshine said. Ryoe just looked at him then at Dayton.  
  
"Ryoe's right! Leave her alone. She's new so cut her some slack. I like her attitude. Fits in well with us" he said as he folded his arms across his chest and looked at Cheena. She just looked at him then at everyone else.  
  
"Can we go eat now? I'm really hungry" Skier said as she held her stomach. Dayton nodded as he walked over to her.  
  
"Ok, you all know what to do so go and do it. Cheena, we all go out either as teams or alone. We grab what we want to eat and we come back here. Maybe I should partner you up with someone since you are new" he said.  
  
"I don't need a partner. I can take care of myself" Cheena said. Dayton smiled as he walked over to her.  
  
"I know you can but you don't know how things work. Just for now, you'll be paired up with Keal" he said. Cheena's mouth dropped as she looked over at Keal who had the same expression on his face like she did.  
  
"Have you lost your mind? I am not partnering up with that girl! No way!" Keal shouted.  
  
"You have no choice! We're all budding up for the night. Skier, you're with me, Reshine and Ryoe, you two are together and Keal you and Cheena are paired up" Dayton said. Growling, Keal stormed over to Dayton and grabbed him by his shirt.  
  
"I am not tagging with a baby" he yelled. Cheena growled as she glared at him.  
  
"You're the one complaining so maybe you're the baby" she said. Growling louder, Keal let go of Dayton's shirt and glared at Cheena.  
  
"You little runt!" he yelled. Cheena just smirked.  
  
"Enough! You are her partner so get out of here and go get something to eat, unless you're not hungry?" Dayton shouted as he walked over to Skier. Keal growled as he looked at Cheena.  
  
"Let's go you little brat" he said. Cheena stuck her tongue out at him and walked towards the front door. Opening it, she quickly left with Keal mumbling under his breath behind her.  
  
"Cheena!" Gohi yelled before he sat down on a bench. Sighing, he ran his hand over his hair.  
  
"I can't believe this. I can't sense her and I can't find her. I mean, where could she have gone? She's just a kid" he said as he sat back on the bench.  
  
"There are a lot of places she could be" said a voice. Looking in front of him, Gohi saw Shampoo looking at him. Rolling his eyes, he looked away.  
  
"I ran into Gohan and Videl trying to look for you" she said. Gohi quickly looked at her.  
  
"What did you say to him?" he asked. Sitting down beside him, Shampoo looked at him.  
  
"You told him that Cheena and Goten were with me, didn't you?" she asked. Gohi just stared at her waiting to hear what she said to Gohan.  
  
"I told him my mom was looking after them while I quickly went to pick something up from the store. He asked me why didn't I take them along and I told him that they were in time out for fighting in the house. He said he'd be by later to pick them up" she said. Gohi just grumbled as he looked ahead of him.  
  
"Gohan is going to get on my case about this if he finds out what happened" he said.  
  
"Then why are we sitting here? Let's start looking for her" Shampoo said. Gohi looked at her for awhile.  
  
"I thought you said I had to find her on my own? I thought you were mad at me?" he asked.  
  
"I am mad at you but I want to find Cheena and I am. The fact that you are doing the same means nothing" Shampoo said. Gohi just smirked as he looked at her. Standing up he started to walk. Shampoo watched him go before following after him.  
  
Keal continued to mumbled under his breath as he looked at Cheena. Cheena just walked in front of him as they walked out of the alley and onto the busy street.  
  
"Where do we go now?" Cheena asked as she looked around. Keal just rolled his eyes as he walked down the street.  
  
"Go get what you want to eat and met me here in an hour. If it takes you longer then that then you got caught...I hope you do get caught" he said as he walked off. Cheena glared at him before she took off opposite him.  
  
"What am I going to eat?" Cheena said to herself as she walked around. Noticing a few stores, she smiled as she looked at a pizza store.  
  
"Pizza sounds nice but...can I actually steal it? What if Keal is right? What if I get caught?" she asked herself as she watched people walk out of the store. Looking in, she noticed a few people talking at a table and others waiting for their pizza. Her mouth watered as she looked at the man behind the counter hand a young woman a slice of pizza.  
  
"I want this but how do I take it?" Cheena said as she watched the woman walk out of the store. Looking back in the store, Cheena watched as a man walked to the counter.  
  
"I'll have a large pie" he said.  
  
"You'll have to wait an hour" the man behind the counter said. Cheena smirked as she looked at the watch on her wrist.  
  
"Then I'll be back in an hour" she said as she took off down the street.  
  
"Cheena, where are you? Its me Shampoo!" Shampoo yelled as she continued on down the street. Looking over at her right, she noticed Gohi looking down at the ground.  
  
"You don't expect me to call her all by myself do you?" she asked him. Gohi just looked at her for awhile before he responded.  
  
"Why not? I called for her all day" he said. Shampoo just growled as she started to walk off.  
  
"CHEENA!" she yelled as she continued down the street. Gohi just smirked as he followed after her.  
  
Holding her jacket close to her body, Cheena walked down the street. Placing her hands in her pocket, she quickly pulled out a can of soda then put it back in.  
  
*I can't believe I just stole this* she said to herself as she looked at her watch. Walking back to the pizza shop, she looked to see a box of pizza sitting on the counter.  
  
*It must have been done early then expected* Cheena said to herself. Looking around, she noticed everyone talking or busy doing other things. Walking into the store, she kept to the side, so not to be seen. Looking above her, she saw the box of pizza just sitting there.  
  
*It smells good* she said as she wiped her mouth and stared at the box. Looking around, she quickly lifted off the ground. Keeping her eyes on everyone, she quickly grabbed the box and flew back down to the ground.  
  
*I did it?* she asked herself as she looked at the pizza box in her hands. Smiling, she quickly ran out of the store and down the street.  
  
"I DID IT!" she yelled as she slowly stopped running and started to walk again. A smile was on her face as she walked towards the alley where she was suppose to meet Keal. She smiled as she saw him walk towards her. His mouth was wide open as he saw what she had in her hands.  
  
"How did you get that?" he yelled as he stared at her. Cheena just smiled as she looked at what he had.  
  
"What did you get?" she asked. Keal just stared at the box of pizza before snapping out of it and answering.  
  
"Just..just a sandwich...how did you manage to swipe a whole pizza? I tried that once and almost got caught so I had to leave it" he said. Cheena just laughed as she held onto the pizza box.  
  
"You have to have skills" she said. Keal just stared at her.  
  
"She has to be around here somewhere" Shampoo said as she continued to look. Turning a corner, she quickly stopped. Gohi just stared at her with a frown on his face.  
  
"What are you stopping for?" he asked. Shampoo remained quiet as she pointed in front of her. Gohi looked to see Cheena and Keal a few feet away.  
  
"Now Gohi, don't go and..." Shampoo started to say.  
  
"CHEENA!!!!" Gohi yelled as he took off down the street. Turning around quickly, Cheena's mouth fell open as she saw Gohi charging towards her.  
  
"Oh no! C'mon Keal! We have to go!" she yelled as she took off down the alley. Keal looked at Gohi then at Cheena as he took off after her. Gohi growled as he slid in front of the alley. Looking in, he saw Cheena and Keal continue to run.  
  
"Cheena! Stop now!" he yelled as he ran into the alley after them. Cheena just ran as she held onto the pizza box.  
  
"Who is that?" Keal asked as he continued to run.  
  
"My brother! Just run!" Cheena said as she turned into another alley and continued to run. Keal just looked at Cheena before grabbing her arm.  
  
"What are you doing? We have to run" Cheena said as she tried to pull away but Keal pulled her to the side.  
  
"Be quiet!" he said as he walked to the side and opened a door. Pushing Cheena in, he followed, closing the door half way behind him. Gohi turned the corner then stopped.  
  
"Where did she go?" he said as he looked around.  
  
"CHEENA!!!" he yelled as he looked in the dumpster nearby. Keal placed his hand over Cheena's mouth as he watched Gohi search around. Slamming the lid on the dumpster, Gohi screamed.  
  
"DAMN IT!" he yelled as he kicked the dumpster putting a dent in it. Growling, he walked back the way he came. Waiting a few minutes, Keal and Cheena emerged from the small room.  
  
"How'd you know that was there?" Cheena asked as she looked at Keal.  
  
"I've done some running away from people before. This is where you go to keep yourself from getting caught' Keal said. Cheena laughed then looked herself over.  
  
"I'm a little dirty" she said. Keal just laughed as he started off down the alley.  
  
"Let's go princess of the clean world, we better get back" he said. Cheena just smiled as she looked at him.  
  
*He's not half bad* she said to herself.  
  
"And you do know that you are giving me a slice of pizza for helping you out, right?" he said as he continued to walk. Cheena just laughed as she ran to catch up to him.  
  
*Then again, I could be wrong* she said to herself as she walked beside him, back to the hangout.  
  
Coming out of the alley, Gohi saw Shampoo standing there glaring at him.  
  
"Don't say a word" he said as he walked up to her.  
  
"I was going to tell you not to yell cause she'd run but you being the genius that you are..." she started before Gohi growled.  
  
"She got away from me this time but she won't get away again" he said as he walked off. Shampoo just watched him go before she slowly followed after him.  
  
AN2: That's it for now! Hope you liked it! PLEASE REVIEW! THANKS!! MUCH LUV!!! 


	7. Restaurant Meeting

Disclaimer: Do not own DBZ, its characters or Shampoo. She belongs to Ranma ½  
  
Claimer: Do own Cheena and Gohi belongs to Son Gohi  
  
AN: Thanks everyone for the reviews so far. I really appreciate it.  
  
Chapter 7: Restaurant Meeting  
  
Walking back towards the hang out, Cheena smiled as she smelt the aroma from the pizza.  
  
"I can't wait to eat this" she said as she stared at Keal. He just smirked as he looked at the box in her hand.  
  
"Neither can I" he said. Cheena glared at him with her eyes completely narrowed.  
  
"You must be talking about that sandwich because I stole this pizza on my own" she said.  
  
"Yea but I still helped you when your brother was chasing us. Why was he chasing us anyway?" Keal asked. Cheena quickly looked down as she continued walking beside Keal.  
  
"You don't have to mention it if you don't want to" he said. A smirk crossed Cheena's face as she looked at him.  
  
"Thanks" she said. Keal just smiled as he looked back at the box in her hand.  
  
"As long as you share that with me then your welcome" he said with a grin on his face. Sighing, Cheena proceeded to walk faster then before, leaving Keal behind.  
  
"C'mon Cheena, I'm hungry" he said as he ran to catch up with her. Reaching the hang out, Keal walked in with Cheena behind him. Everyone was already there looking at the two as they entered.  
  
"We were beginning to think you two got caught" Reshine said as he looked at Keal. Keal just smirked as he walked over to his side of the room and sat down.  
  
"So what did you all get?" he asked as he looked around the room.  
  
"Sandwiches! They seem to be the easiest to take" Reshine said as he held up his sandwich.  
  
"Well guess what the runt got?" Keal said as he pointed to Cheena. Everyone looked in shock as Cheena sat down on her blanket and opened the pizza box.  
  
"How in the world did you snag that?" Dayton asked as he stared at Cheena. Picking up one of the slices, Cheena looked at him.  
  
"I saw it on the counter and no one was around so I took it. Oh yea..." she said as she reached in her pocket and pulled out the can soda and set it beside her. Everyone just stared at her as she took a bite out of the pizza.  
  
"This can't be right. I mean, we've been stealing for as long as I can remember. I bet she's never stolen a piece of paper from someone and she manages to swipe a entire pizza" Reshine said as he stared at Cheena.  
  
"I know but on the way here we got chased by her brother" Keal said. Dayton looked at him then over to Cheena.  
  
"Did you lead him here?" he asked. Chewing the food that was in her mouth, Cheena shook her head no.  
  
"We hid from him. He looked really upset when he thought we ditched him" Keal said. To the side, Cheena nodded her head as she continued to eat. Skier stared at her sandwich then looked at what Cheena had.  
  
"I want pizza too" she said as she looked at her brother. Dayton looked at her then over at Cheena. Sensing what he wanted to ask, Cheena turned the box towards the little girl. Skier smiled as she got up and grabbed a slice of pizza.  
  
"Wait a minute! I helped you against your brother so were is my slice?" Keal asked. Cheena smirked as she looked at him.  
  
"Back at the pizza pallor and while you're out can you get me a straw?" she asked. Keal just glared at her as everyone started to laugh. Laughing as well, Cheena looked at everyone.  
  
"You can all have one if..." she started before everyone ran towards the box and grabbed a slice.  
  
"...you want" Cheena said as she blinked a few times. Looking into the box, she saw that she had 2 slices left.  
  
*I usually eat more then this but I guess everyone was hungry and I did always learn to share...even if I did steal this* she said to herself as she finished off the first one she had before going for another.  
  
"That was good" Skier said as she looked at Cheena. Cheena nodded her head as she ate her second one and went for the last one. Everyone watched as she finished that one of too and reached for her soda.  
  
"How can she eat so fast?" Reshine asked. Ryoe shrugged his shoulders as he stared at Cheena as well.  
  
"Yea, I didn't even get through this one" Keal said as he stared at Cheena. Drinking her soda in one gulp, Cheena smiled as she looked at everyone.  
  
"I'm still hungry" she said. Everyone just stared at her as they heard her stomach growl.  
  
"Where does she keep it all?" Reshine asked as he leaned over to Keal. Keal shrugged his shoulder as he looked at Cheena. Skier looked at Cheena then at Dayton.  
  
"I'm still hungry too. Can we go get something else?" she asked.  
  
"Like what Skier? It was hard enough to get the sandwiches" Dayton said.  
  
"I wish I had some Chinese food" Reshine said as he looked at Dayton. Cheena nodded her head as she held her stomach. Standing up, she walked to the front door.  
  
"And where are you going?" Keal asked. Looking at him, Cheena smiled at him innocently.  
  
"To get some Chinese food. If anyone wants some then you can come with me" she said as she walked out the house. Looking at one another, everyone quickly stood up and ran out the house after Cheena.  
  
I can't believe she out ran me" Gohi said as he walked on.  
  
"Well she is a fast runner but I'm surprised she ran so fast with that pizza in her hand" Shampoo said as she walked beside him.  
  
"That boy she was with must of bought it for her. He looks like trouble anyway" Gohi said. Shampoo was about to speak when shouting caught her attention.  
  
"WHERE IS MY PIZZA?" a man yelled. Gohi and Shampoo both looked at see two men yelling at one another.  
  
"I don't know. I put it right there for you. How do I know you didn't take it?" the second man asked.  
  
"DO I LOOK LIKE I'M FULL? I WANT MY PIZZA! SOMEONE STOLE IT!" the first man yelled. Shampoo quickly looked at Gohi who was already looking at her.  
  
"Cheena? A thief?" she said as she and Gohi walked off.  
  
"I knew that boy was trouble. He probley got Cheena to steal that pizza. When I get my hands on him I'll..." he started before Shampoo cut him off.  
  
"Let's worry about finding Cheena and then we can talk about other people, ok?" she said. Gohi just grunted as he continued to walk on.  
  
"Where do you think she's staying by the way?" Shampoo asked as she looked at him. Gohi shrugged his shoulders as he looked at her.  
  
"I don't know but I know I'm dead if anything happens to her" he said. Shampoo glared at him as she listened to what he said.  
  
"I don't believe you! You care more about what happens to you then you do about your own sister. You are so selfish" she said as she walked off. Gohi smirked as he looked at her.  
  
"And that's a bad thing?" he asked as he followed after her.  
  
Coming out of the alley way, the rebels looked around.  
  
"Ok, so where to now?" Reshine asked.  
  
"To the Chinese restaurant, genius" Keal snapped as he glared at him. Reshine growled as he stared at Keal.  
  
"Cut it out you two. We came to get some food and we are so lets move it" Dayton said as he started off down the street. Cheena held Skier's hand as she followed after him with everyone else following after them. Quickly the gang stood in front of a Chinese restaurant.  
  
"Now what? We can't just go in there and ask for a table" Keal said as he looked at everyone. Cheena stared at the store and the people coming in and out. A smile crossed her face as she looked at Skier.  
  
"I have an idea but I'm going to need your help" she said. Skier smiled as she nodded her head in agreement.  
  
"What do you have in mind?" Dayton asked as he looked at Cheena. Cheena smiled as she looked at him.  
  
"You'll see, just stand over there and try not to be seen. In about 20 minutes start walking away as if we're not with you" she said. Dayton just watched as Cheena and Skier walked into the restaurant.  
  
"What are they going to do?" Reshine asked. Dayton just shrugged his shoulders as he stood to the side. Everyone looked at him and did the same, wondering what Cheena was up to.  
  
"What are we going to do?" Skier asked as she looked at Cheena. Cheena smiled as she looked at her.  
  
"I need you to put on the most saddest look you can. I mean really really sad" she said. Skier nodded her head as she put a frown on her face.  
  
"Can you make your lip quiver like this?" Cheena asked as she made her lip quiver. Skier nodded as she copy Cheena exactly. Cheena smiled as she took her scrunchie out her hair and let her hair flow down her back.  
  
"What are you doing?" Skier asked as she looked at her. Cheena remained quiet as she grabbed Skier's hand and pulled her towards the hostess. Looking up with a sad look on her face, Cheena stared at her.  
  
"Excuse me ms, we're suppose to meet our parents here. Can we please go in and met them?" she asked. The hostess looked at Cheena then Skier. She smiled as she nodded her head.  
  
"Of course. Are you two sisters? You look so adorable" the hostess said. Cheena nodded her head as she wrapped her arm around Skier.  
  
"Thank you Ms." she said as she walked into the restaurant with Skier right beside her. Looking back, Cheena saw that the hostess left her booth and disappeared to the side room.  
  
"Now what Cheena?" Skier asked. Cheena looked at her and smirked.  
  
"Now we get us some food" she said with a smile.  
  
"Shampoo where are you dragging me?" Gohi asked as he followed after her. Shampoo glared at him through the corner of her eye as she continued on.  
  
"I'm not dragging you anywhere. You're the one following me. I'm going to go get something to eat" she said as she continued on. Gohi just glared at her as he continued to follow. Dayton and the guys just sighed as they stood on the side of the restaurant.  
  
"What are they doing in there?" Reshine asked.  
  
"I bet their stuffing their faces and then come out here and say they couldn't snag anything" Keal said. Dayton just laughed as he looked at his friends. Keal just sighed again as he looked down the street. He quickly froze as he saw who was coming towards him and everyone.  
  
"We gotta hid!" he said as he pulled Dayton and Ryoe into the alley nearby. Reshine followed and stared at Keal.  
  
"What are you doing?" he asked. Keal put his finger to his lip as he pointed out. The guys looked to see Shampoo and Gohi stand in front of the alley. Leaning against the wall, the guys looked, wondering what Shampoo and Gohi were going to do.  
  
"We're running from strangers?" Reshine said.  
  
"The boy! He's the one who chased me and Cheena. He's her brother" Keal said. Dayton and Reshine looked at one another before looking at Shampoo and Gohi.  
  
"Let's eat here. This restaurant is good" Shampoo said. Gohi rolled his eyes as he followed after her and walked into the restaurant. Keal stepped to the side and looked at the rest of the guys.  
  
"Cheena's in there" he said. Dayton looked at him as he stepped out of the alley. Standing in front of the restaurant, he wondered what he should do, if anything.  
  
AN2: That's it for now! Hope you enjoyed it! PLEASE REVIEW! THANKS!! MUCH LUV!!! 


	8. Narrow Escape

Disclaimer: Do not own DBZ or its characters. I also do not own Shampoo. She belongs to Ranma ½  
  
Claimer: Do own Cheena and everyone else.  
  
AN: Thanks for the reviews so far everyone. I appreciate it to no end.  
  
Chapter 8: Narrow Escape  
  
"Why are we still standing out here? We better go in there and get them" Keal said as he started to walk towards the entrance of the restaurant but Dayton pulled him back.  
  
"What are you doing? We can't let Cheena's brother get her" Keal said as he looked at Dayton.  
  
"If we go in there then we're only going to get them caught faster. No ones going to let us in so we're just going to have to wait out here for Cheena and Skier to return" Dayton said. Keal just glared at him then sighed, knowing there was nothing he could do.  
  
"What do we do now Cheena?" Skier asked as she looked at her. Cheena quickly scanned the restaurant for anything edible to swipe. A smile quickly flew across her face as she watched a waiter place 8 cartons of food on the table in front of these two ladies.  
  
"I see two things we can swipe right now but I'm going to need your help" she said as she looked down at Skier.  
  
"What can I do?" she asked. Cheena smiled as she bent down in front of her. Placing her hands on her shoulders, she turned her towards the table where the food was sitting.  
  
"We're going to take those cartons off that ladies table. I need you to put on a sad face and go over there. Look as lost as you can. While you distract them, I'm going to grab the cartons" Cheena said. Skier smiled but soon frowned as she started to do as she was told. Slowly she walked towards the table with a sad look on her face. Putting her feet in front of the other, she quickly fell on the floor.  
  
"Oh my goodness, are you ok little girl?" one of the ladies asked as they walked over to her. Skier sat up and looked at her hands before starting to cry. Quickly the other woman ran over and knelt in front of her.  
  
"Are you hurt?" she asked as she looked Skier over. Skier continued to cry as she looked at her hands. The lady took her hands into hers and looked them over.  
  
"Do your hands hurt?" she asked as she looked at Skier. Skier nodded her head as she looked at the lady. She smiled as she looked at her friend who was right beside her.  
  
"We should get her to the bathroom and wash her hands. They look kinda dirty" she said. The other woman nodded her head as she helped Skier to her feet. To the side, Cheena watched as the woman helped Skier to the back.  
  
Over to the side, Gohi and Shampoo sat at a table looking over the menu.  
  
"Would you sit up? We are in a restaurant" Shampoo said. Gohi just glared at her as he reluctantly sat up. Shampoo stared at him for awhile then sighed.  
  
"She's fine! Don't worry about it" she said. Gohi stared at her then laughed slightly.  
  
"I'm not worried about her, I'm worried about me getting killed if Gohan or my parents find out that she's missing" Gohi said. Shampoo growled slightly as she looked at him.  
  
"How can you not care that your sister is missing?" she asked. Gohi just shrugged his shoulders as he looked around the restaurant. His eyes went wide as he saw Cheena standing to the side.  
  
"There she is" he said. Shampoo looked to the side and saw Cheena. Quickly she grabbed Gohi's arm. He looked at his arm then her.  
  
"What are you doing?" he asked.  
  
"Let's see what she does before we go and do something. Remember what happened last time" she said. Gohi glared at her then looked at Cheena. Reluctantly, he stayed in his seat but sat on the edge, ready to start the chase all over again.  
  
*Now's my chance* Cheena said as she tiptoed towards the table. Walking as casual as she could, she quickly grabbed the cartons by the handle and placed them behind her back.  
  
*This thing is hot* she said as she held onto all of them. Walking as calmly as she could, Cheena smiled at everyone who looked at her. They all smiled back then went back to their meals.  
  
*This is too easy* she said as she continued to walk away. To the side, both Gohi and Shampoo just stared at Cheena.  
  
"She just took that food of the table. I don't believe this" Shampoo said.  
  
"She's turned into a runaway thief. I'm not going to just sit here and let her get away with this" Gohi said as he prepared to get up but Shampoo held him back in the seat.  
  
"What are you doing now? You saw what she just did and you don't want me to do anything about it?" he slightly yelled.  
  
"Keep your voice down and just wait a minute. Let's just wait until the time is right, ok" she said. Gohi glared at her then watched as Cheena slipped past the hostess and walked out the restaurant. Looking around, Cheena frowned as she didn't see the guys.  
  
"I wonder where they went?" she asked.  
  
"Cheena" a voice said. Slowly walking towards the alley, Cheena smiled as she saw Dayton and everyone standing around.  
  
"Where's Skier?" Dayton asked as Cheena walked over to him.  
  
"I have to go back and get her but take these" she said as she handed him all the cartons in her hands. Keal and everyone smiled as they saw what she had.  
  
"How did you do that?" Reshine asked as he opened one of the cartons and smiled.  
  
"I just took it along with Skier's help. I have to go back and get her" Cheena said as she turned around and prepared to leave.  
  
"Be careful in there. I saw your brother walk in there with some girl" Keal said. Quickly Cheena stopped and turned around to face Keal.  
  
"My brother! Are you sure?" she asked. Keal nodded his head as he looked at her. Cheena took a deep breath then exhaled it out. Looking at Dayton, she prepared to speak.  
  
"I have another idea. I'm going to go in and get Skier. Dayton you stay and grab her. I'm going to run cause I know my brother and he's going to chase me down. Skier doesn't need to be involved in this" she said.  
  
"But what about you?" Dayton asked.  
  
"Don't worry about me. I'll try to get away from him" Cheena said as she looked at Dayton. Looking at everyone, Dayton looked at Cheena and nodded his head. Nodding her head, Cheena walked away and back into the restaurant.  
  
"How could you agree to that?" Keal asked as he looked at Dayton. He remained quiet as he handed the cartons to Ryoe.  
  
"Don't worry! We're not going to let her brother catch her. We know this place inside and out. We'll help her' Dayton said. The rest of the guys nodded their heads as they waited for Cheena to walk back out.  
  
"She's not coming back" Gohi said as he stood up. Shampoo was about to speak when she spotted Cheena at the entrance.  
  
"There she is" she said. Gohi looked to see Cheena walking back into the restaurant, avoiding the hostess at all cost.  
  
"I'm going to go put her in her place right now" he said as he started to get up but Shampoo grabbed his arm.  
  
"Would you let me go" he said. Shampoo looked at him then over at Cheena. Looking at Shampoo, Gohi turned and looked at Cheena. She watched as she stood in the same spot she stood earlier.  
  
"What is she going to do now? Steal more food?" he asked himself as he watched her. Cheena quietly stayed to the side as she looked around the restaurant.  
  
*Where are you?* she asked herself. Her eyes slightly went wide as she spotted Shampoo and Gohi not too far away. Looking away, Cheena folded her arms across her chest.  
  
"C'mon Skier" she said low to herself as she looked to the side. She smirked as she saw the two ladies come out the back with Skier. Cheena stared at Skier and smiled.  
  
*Looks like those two cleaned her up all over* Cheena said to herself. Skier had her hair up in a ponytail and her face, arms and hands were clean.  
  
"There you go. Now where are your parents? I bet they are going crazy wondering where you are" one of the ladies said. Cheena smiled as she stepped out in front of the ladies.  
  
"There you are Skier. I've been looking for you. Mom and Dad are outside waiting for us. C'mon" she said as she reached out for her hand. Skier smiled as she grabbed Cheena's hand. Waving bye to the ladies, Cheena and Skier walked off and out the restaurant.  
  
"Let's go" Shampoo said as she rose from the table. Gohi quickly got up and followed her as they both followed after Cheena. Looking back through the corner of her eye, Cheena saw Shampoo and Gohi behind her.  
  
"Skier, run into the alley. Dayton and everyone are waiting on you" Cheena said. Skier looked at her confused.  
  
"But aren't you coming too?" she asked. Cheena shook her head no as she looked at her.  
  
"Just go!" she said as she pushed Skier away and towards the alley.  
  
"Cheena" Skier yelled as someone grabbed her. Before she could scream, she looked to see Ryoe. Turning around, she saw Dayton holding her.  
  
"Dayton, Cheena's said she's not coming back. Why?" she asked as tears started to form in her eyes.  
  
"Don't worry, she's coming back with us. Ryoe, take Skier back to the hang out. We're going to get Cheena" Dayton said. Ryoe nodded his head as he looked at Skier.  
  
"But what about Cheena" she asked as she looked at Ryoe.  
  
"We'll get her. Now go!" Dayton said. Looking at Dayton, Skier quickly ran after Ryoe back to the hang out.  
  
"Now to get Cheena" Dayton said as he looked to the side. Cheena stood near the restaurant and the alley waiting for Gohi and Shampoo to come out. Almost on cue, Shampoo and Gohi walked out and stood behind her.  
  
"Having fun stealing Cheena?" Gohi said as he glared at her. Cheena remained standing still as she looked straight ahead.  
  
"Mind your business Gohi" she said. Gohi growled as he glared at her.  
  
"Cheena, what are you doing? Why did you run away and steal those people's food?" Shampoo asked. Cheena smirked as she rolled her eyes.  
  
"Because I felt like it! Besides no one cares anyway, now if you don't mind, I have places to go" she said as she started to walk off. Gohi's anger swelled as he quickly grabbed by the shirt and spun her around.  
  
"You're not going anywhere except home" he yelled. Cheena glared at him as she struggled to pull away.  
  
"Leave me alone! You're the one who wanted me gone anyway, you and Goten. I'm doing you both a favor" she said. Gohi just stared at her as he maintained his grip on her shirt.  
  
"I heard what you said about me. I hate you Gohi now let me go" Cheena yelled as she continued to try to break free. Gohi just smirked as he picked her up and placed her under his arm.  
  
"Let's go! We will talk about this when we get home" he said as he turned and started to walk off.  
  
"NO! I'M NOT GOING HOME! LET ME GO!!" Cheena yelled as she leaned over and bit his arm. Gohi yelled as he dropped her on the ground. Quickly getting up, Cheena turned around and took off.  
  
"CHEENA!" Gohi yelled as he ran after her. In the alley, Dayton watched as Cheena and Gohi ran by.  
  
"Now what?" Keal asked.  
  
"Now we help her. Let's go" Dayton said as he took off down the alley with Reshine and Keal right behind him. Cheena continued to run, occasionally looking back to see Gohi close behind her.  
  
"Leave me alone! Go home where you and Goten belong" she yelled as she continued to run.  
  
"I'm not playing with you Cheena. You're already in trouble, don't dig yourself into a more deeper hole" Gohi yelled as he continued to run after her. Cheena continued to run as she turned a corner. Gohi was right behind her, growling all the way.  
  
"Cheena, stop playing around" he yelled.  
  
"Leave me alone! I hate you!" she yelled as she turned another corner. As she started to run, a hand grabbed her arm and pulled her to the side. Before she could scream, a hand covered her mouth.  
  
"Be quiet!" a voice said. Cheena looked up to see Keal behind her looking at her. Keal remained quiet as he tiptoed backwards down the alley, holding onto Cheena. Cheena looked in front of her to see Gohi standing in front of the alley looking around.  
  
"Now where did she go?" he asked. Looking in the alley, he saw Cheena and Keal. Quickly he ran in and after them.  
  
"Damn!" Keal said as he picked Cheena up and started to run.  
  
"CHEENA!" Gohi yelled as he ran after them. Keal continued to run as he turned a corner and stopped, it was a dead end with only a dumpster behind them.  
  
"Oh no!" Cheena said as she turned around to see Gohi in front of her. Backing up into Keal she stared at Gohi.  
  
"I'm done playing with you Cheena. I am beyond pissed off now get over here" he yelled. Keal growled as he pulled Cheena close to him and stared at Gohi. Gohi laughed as he looked at Keal.  
  
"And who are you? Her bodyguard? Boy, get away from my sister before I take you out" Gohi said as he stepped closer to them. Keal and Cheena just stared at him as he approached.  
  
"Now what?" Cheena asked as she turned to Keal. He shrugged his shoulders as he stared at Gohi. Just then something hit Gohi in the back. Turning around, Gohi looked to see Reshine tossing things at him.  
  
"Leave them alone" he yelled. Gohi growled as he started to power up. Immediately Reshine stopped and stared at Gohi.  
  
"Whoa" he said in shock. Keal and Cheena both looked on before Keal grabbed Cheena.  
  
"C'mon" he yelled as he pushed the dumpster to the side to reveal a small hole.  
  
"Go in" he said. Cheena stared at him then at her brother before crawling in. Keal looked at Reshine then Gohi before following after Cheena. Reshine smiled as he watched them go.  
  
"I think you missed something" he said. Gohi stared at him then turned around to see no one.  
  
"What the hell?" he yelled as he ran over to where they were and saw the hole. He looked inside then frowned.  
  
"I can't fit in there that means I lost her again" he yelled. Turning around, he saw the Reshine was gone as well. Screaming as loud as he could, Gohi powered up into a Super Saiyan.  
  
"I've had enough of this" he yelled as he stormed out of the alley, anger clearly on his face.  
  
AN2: That's it for now! Hope you enjoyed it! PLEASE REVIEW! THANKS!! MUCH LUV!!! 


	9. The Raid

Disclaimer: Do not own DBZ or its characters. I also do not own Shampoo. She belongs to Ranma ½.

Claimer: I do own Cheena and Son Gohi owns Gohi.

AN: Thanks for the reviews so far everyone. I appreciate it.

__

Chapter 9: The Raid

Shampoo kept her head down as she walked down the street. Occasionally she would look up just in time to see a few people glaring in her direction. It wasn't her they were glaring at but Gohi.

"Would you return back to normal? People don't want to see you as a Super Saiyan" she said as she glared at him. Gohi growled at each person who gave him a look.

"Then they should look away. I'm not changing for anyone" he spat as he saw two kids walking towards him.

"Cool costume man" one of them said. Gohi glared at him before pointing his palm at them both.

"Get away from me" he yelled as a ki blast appeared in his hand. The guys eyes went wide as they ran away. 

"Would you stop that. You're drawing tons of unwanted attention" Shampoo said as she glared at him. Gohi glared at her before folding his arms across his chest.

"I can't believe she got away from me. What is the matter with her. I have better things to do then chase her little butt around town" he said.

"Well you are the one who made her leave in the first place" Shampoo said. Stopping in his tracks, Gohi immediately looked at Shampoo.

"Did I tell her to leave? Did I tell her to get out of the house, go and steal and ignore me when I'm talking to her? No, I did not" he snapped.

"Well you might as well as said those things to her. She heard what you said about her and it hurt her" Shampoo said.

"So what! She's a kid, she'll get over it" Gohi said. Shampoo growled as she put her hands on her hips.

"Now I see why she left" she snapped as she walked off. Powering down, Gohi stared at her.

"And what is that suppose to mean?" he yelled as he threw his arms out wide. Shampoo turned her nose up into the air as she walked on. Gohi growled as he folded his arms across his chest.

"And what the hell are you looking at?" he yelled at people who were staring at him. Quickly they ran off as Gohi walked on after Shampoo.

"Where are you going?" he asked as he glanced up at her.

"Why do you care?" Shampoo snapped as she continued on. Gohi laughed as he followed after her.

"I don't, I was just asking" he said with a smirk on his face. Turning towards him, Shampoo was about to speak when yelling near her silenced her almost immediately.

"That is the 10th time this week we've had someone have something stolen from them" a cop said as he talked to his partner.

"Same thing every time. A bunch of kids are always seen hanging around the stores that were robbed" the woman next to him said. Her partner laughed as he looked at her.

"It doesn't matter. We've been searching for these hooligans for some time now and we're getting close. When we get a hold of those little crooks, we'll throw their little butts in juvenile hall for the rest of their lives" he said. The woman laughed as she walked towards the squad car with her partner beside her. Shampoo watched them go before turning towards Gohi.

"We have to get to Cheena before the cops do" she said. Gohi laughed as he looked at Shampoo.

"Why should we go and do that? You heard what they said. Their going to give her a great home when this is all said and done" he said. Shampoo stared at him for awhile before laughing. Walking over to him, she placed her hand on his shoulder and whispered in his ear.

"That's thoughtful of you to say that. You know, I wonder where you'll be staying once your parents get back. If you want to find her, I think its time we did it the smart way" she said as she walked by him. Gohi looked at her through the corner of his eye before sighing.

"Whatever, but when I find her I'm going to kill her" he said as he turned and followed after her. Shampoo just laughed as she continued down the street.

Walking into the house, Cheena looked around to see Skier, Dayton and Ryoe sitting on the floor looking at them.

"Cheena" Skier yelled as she ran over to her. Cheena smiled as Skier gave her a hug. Patting her on the head, Cheena looked over at Dayton.

"Did you three eat all the food?" she asked. Dayton laughed as he looked at her.

"For someone who almost got caught, you sure don't seem bothered or worried" he said. Cheena smirked as she looked back at Keal and Reshine as they walked in behind her.

"Thanks to these two, I have nothing to worry about" she said as she turned towards them. Keal smirked as he folded his arms across his chest. 

"You owe me big time" he said. Cheena glared at him as she raised her eyebrows.

"Excuse me? I helped too" Reshine said. Keal laughed as he looked at his friend.

"Yea but I'm the one who grabbed her and took off. What did you do? You just distracted him for a second" he said.

"It was more like 5 minutes" Reshine said.

"5 minutes? Are we both talking about the same thing here?" Keal asked Reshine growled as he and Keal started to argue. Cheena laughed as she walked over to Dayton and sat down.

"So, where is the food? What did I snag?" she asked as she rubbed her hands together. Dayton smirked as he showed her all the food that was in the bags.

"You came out good on this one squirt. Where'd you learn to steal?" he asked as he opened one of the cartons to reveal noodles.

"No one taught me how to steal. I've never stolen anything in my life" Cheena said. Digging into the bag, Dayton pulled out a pair of chopsticks then stared at Cheena.

"You've never stolen anything in your life?" he asked. Cheena scratched her chin as she reached over for a carton.

"Well, I do steal from my brother but only because he steals from me" she said as she opened one the carton to reveal rice with shrimp, carrots and peas in it.

  
"Cool" she said as she grabbed a pair of chopsticks and dug into the food. Skier laughed as she and Ryoe enjoyed their food as well. To the side, Keal and Reshine quickly stopped arguing as they spotted everyone eating.

"Hey!" they yelled as they ran over and grabbed a carton each before sitting down and eating it. Cheena smiled as she looked at everyone who was around her enjoying their food.

__

*They look like they are enjoying this. I'm glad I could get it for this* she said to herself as she continued to eat her food.

"Shampoo, where are we going?" Gohi asked as he followed after her.

"Look, everyone time we saw Cheena, she ran into an alley. These connective alley's must connect to something and that might be where Cheena is" Shampoo said.

"But what if that is not where she is? Then you dragged me around this place for nothing?" Gohi asked. Shampoo sighed as she looked around the alley.

"Let's just keep looking. She has to be around here somewhere. I just hope we get to her before the cops do" she said. Gohi rolled his eyes as he folded his arms across his chest.

"When I get my hands on her, I'm going to kill her" he said.

"You're not going to kill her" Shampoo said as she turned a corner and entered another alley way.

"Who would of known these alley's were connected?" Shampoo asked as she continued to walk around. Gohi just sighed as he continued on after Shampoo. Just then the two stopped as they spotted a small house in front of them.

"That must be it" Shampoo said as she pointed to it. Gohi has a smirk on his face as he stared at the house. The were about to advance forward when a voice cut them off.

"We're getting closer. I can smell those misfits and I know they are close" the voice said. Turning towards Gohi, Shampoo cringed.

"That has to be the cops. We have to get Cheena and those kids out of there before they come" she said.

  
"I'm all for getting Cheena so I can get my hands on her but I don't care about those kids" Gohi said.

  
"But Gohi…" Shampoo started before Gohi cut her off.

"Are you going to stand there or are you going to help me?" he asked as he ran towards the house. Shampoo sighed as she ran after him.

"Hey Dayton, hand me that napkin" Cheena said. Dayton smiled and tossed her a few napkins as the door opened up and there stood Shampoo and Gohi. Cheena nearly choked on her food as she saw her brother.

"Cheena, let's go now" Gohi yelled as he stared at her. Cheena just stared at him as everyone around her stood up.

"How did you find us?" Skier yelled as she held onto her brother's leg.

"Listen Cheena, you have five seconds to get over here before I come over there and drag you out of this place" Gohi yelled. Cheena stared at him before looking around at her new friends.

"She's not going anywhere with you so you might as well leave. No one asked for you to come here" Keal yelled. Gohi frowned as he stared at him.

"You're that stupid boy who helped her escape me in the first place. Once I have her over here, I'll make sure to teach you a lesson" he said.

"Leave him alone Gohi, in fact, leave them all alone. They're my friends" Cheena said.

  
"Friends? What kind of friends teaches you how to steal from people?" Gohi yelled.

"Hey, we only steal food and we need it to survive" Dayton said. Gohi scoffed as he folded his arms across his chest. 

"You kids are nothing but a waste of space. If you ever stole from me, I would blast you on the spot" he said. Cheena growled slightly as she looked at her brother.

"Just listen Gohi, we only stole food, that's all. We need to eat. We don't have money so this is what we have to do" she said.

"What is all this we you're talking about? You have a home, or at least you had a home. You won't have one once I get through with you" Gohi said.

"Just leave Gohi. This is my family now" Cheena said.

"This is not your family. You're family is at home where you should be and not wandering the streets at night stealing from people" Gohi said.

"This is what you do when you live on the streets. I live on the streets now. You don't want me at home, remember?" Cheena snapped.

"Cheena, I don't have time for this. Let's go" Gohi yelled. Shaking her head no, Cheena walked over to Keal and held his hand.

"I'm not going" she said. Gohi was about to speak when the house started to shake.

"Dayton, I'm scared" Skier asked as she held onto her brother's leg. Dayton picked her up as she shook from side to side along with everyone else.

"It must be the police" Shampoo said as she looked at the side wall. Everyone looked to hear ramming noises from outside.

"Gohi, you brought the cops!" Cheena yelled as she looked at her brother.

"I didn't bring anything but they are coming in here and they are going to take you all you juvenile hall so Cheena lets go before you get tied up in this mess" Gohi said.

"No Gohi, I'm not going to leave my friends behind to get caught. Please, help me help them" Cheena said. Gohi laughed as he looked at her.

"I'm not helping these misfits and neither are you" he said.

"Please Gohi, they're just like me" Cheena said as she looked back at her friends who were looking at Gohi.

"Cheena, they are not like you. They are trouble makers and they will pay for what they have done" Gohi yelled.

"But Gohi, if they are trouble makers then so am I. I stole just like they did" Cheena said. Gohi stared at Cheena then at the kids behind her.

"She's right Gohi" Shampoo said.

  
"I know she's right Shampoo. You don't have to point that out" Gohi snapped. Just then the side wall fell down and grabbed everyone's attention.

"This is the police. You kids come out of there on your own or we'll be forced to take action" the cop yelled into his bullhorn. Cheena stared at the swarm of cops that entered the house then looked at Gohi.

"Please Gohi, help us" she said. Gohi looked at her and smirked as he folded his arms across his chest.

"No" he said. Cheena's mouth fell open but she soon closed it and glared at him.

"Fine, I don't know why I asked. I'll do it on my own. I don't need you for anything. You're nothing but a jerk" she yelled. Gohi just smirked as he walked over to the door and leaned on the frame. Shampoo stared in shock as Cheena turned towards the cops.

"You're not taking us without a fight" she yelled. The lead cop laughed as he walked in.

"Are you sure about that little girl?" he asked. Cheena remained quiet as she stared at the cop. He smiled as he nodded his head. Just then all the cops, who seemed to be around 20 or 30 pulled out their guns.

"Surrender now or we will open fire" the cop said. Cheena glared at him then at the cops around her.

"Dayton" Skier said as she buried her head in his shoulder. Dayton rubbed her back as he stared at the cops around him.

"What are we going to do?" Keal asked. Reshine shrugged his shoulders as he looked at Cheena.

"I'm going to fight them while you guys escape" Cheena said.

"No Cheena, we're not going to leave you here" Reshine said.

"Just do it" Cheena yelled. Everyone stared at her as she took her fighting stance. Glancing over at Gohi, she frowned as she looked at the cops.

__

*Well its now or never* she said to herself as she prepared to fight.

AN2: That's it for now. The next chapter will be the last chapter. PLEASE REVIEW! THANKS!! MUCH LUV!!!


	10. Happy Ending?

Disclaimer: Do not own DBZ or its characters. Shampoo belongs to Ranma ½ 

Claimer: Do own Cheena and everyone else. Gohi belongs to Son Gohi.

AN: Thanks for all the reviews for this story. This is the final chapter so enjoy

__

Chapter 10: Happy Ending?

Cheena smirked as she glanced to the left then over to the right. A smirk crossed her face as she eyed each and every cop around her.

"Cheena, are you crazy? You're going to go up against these cops?" Keal asked.

"Yea cause in case you haven't noticed…we're surrounded" Reshine said. Cheena smirked as she looked back at the two.

"Would you two calm down. While I take care of them, you all get out of here" she said.

"We're not going to let you take on all of them by yourself" Reshine said.

"Yea, I mean, I want to have fun too" Keal said. Cheena laughed as she looked at them.

"You think this is going to be fun?" she asked. The guys looked at her and nodded their heads. Cheena smirked as she looked back at the lead cop who was still staring at her.

"Don't be a fool kid and just give yourself up" he said. Cheena smirked as she shook her head from side to side.

"Why don't you just leave cause I'm not giving up" she said. The cop growled as he looked around at the rest of the officers. 

"Withdraw your weapons. This little runt should be easy to take out and once we're done with her we'll go after the rest of them" he said. Shampoo looked at the cops then over at Gohi who had a smirk on his face and his arms folded across his chest.

"Aren't you going to do something?" she asked. Gohi looked at her and shook his head no.

"Why should I?" he asked. Shampoo stared at him in disbelief before turning towards Cheena.

"Are you cops going to attack or am I going to have to make the first move?" Cheena asked as she folded her arms across her chest. The cops looked at one another before laughing. Cheena frowned as she looked around and each and every cop.

"I don't think I said anything funny" she said angrily.

"How old are you kid?" one of the cops asked as they tried to control their laughter.

"8! What's it to you?" Cheena snapped as she clenched her fists at her side. A few of the cops stopped laughing including the lead cop and glared at her.

"Do you know who you're catching an attitude with little girl?" one of the cops asked. Cheena smirked as she looked at him.

"Yes I do but do you know who you're picking a fight with?" she said. The lead cop growled as he looked to the side.

"You 3, bring her over here. I want this one the first one to be taken in. She'll be in juvenile hall for the rest of her life" he yelled. Three cops smiled as they advanced towards Cheena.

"Cheena, run" Skier yelled as she looked at her. Cheena laughed as she looked at the cops.

"And miss my chance at having fun? No way Skier" she said as she took her fighting stance. 

"Oh, so the little miss bigmouth knows a little karate does she?" one of the cops said as he continued towards Cheena.

"I know more then that" Cheena said with a smile. The cop growled as he ran towards Cheena.

"You are mine!" he yelled as he pulled his fist back. Cheena smirked as she quickly jumped into the air. Bringing her foot back, she quickly brought it forward and kicked the cop in the chin. The cops mouth flew open as he sailed back into the other two cops behind him. Landing on the ground, Cheena bent down and dusted her boot off.

"Now that is what I call fun" she said with a laugh. The lead cops mouth flew open but soon closed as he growled as loud as he could.

"You five, get her now" he yelled as he pointed to a group of cops. They all stared at him before looking at Cheena.

"Yea, come and get me. I mean, I am just a kid after all" Cheena said in a sweet voice. Two of the cops growled as they charged towards her.

"I am not going to be upstaged by some punk" one of them yelled.

"Yea" the second one said. Cheena smiled as she quickly disappeared only to reappear behind the cops.

"Hey" she said. The cops turned around and watched as Cheena quickly leaped into the air. Spinning as quick as she could, she landed a side kick to one cop before punching the other, both in the jaw. Both cops were stunned as they fell in opposite directions, crashing to the ground.

"Unreal" one of the cops said as he stared at Cheena. Looking at what she just did, Cheena laughed.

"Maybe I'm having too much fun" she said as she rubbed her chin. Just then two cops quickly grabbed her by the arm and lifted her off the ground.

'Cheena!" Skier yelled. Keal and Reshine quickly growled as they clenched their fists at their sides. Turning around, the cops smiled as they looked down at Cheena.

"Not so tough now are you?" one of them asked. Cheena glared at up at him before watching a third cop walk over to her.

"Hold her still. I'm going to knock some sense into her" he said as he pulled back his hand. Cheena smirked as she looked at him.

"How bout I knock some sense into all three of you" she said as she quickly flipped into the air, kicking the cop in front of her in the chin. As he sailed back, the two cops who previously held Cheena in place now let her go. Cheena smiled as she flipped behind the cops.

"How bout a meeting of the minds?" she asked. Before the two cops could say a word, Cheena placed her hand on the side of their heads and brought them together, knocking the two cops completely out. Landing on the ground, Cheena looked over at the lead cop and smiled.

"Are you going to leave now or am I going to have to take all of you out the same way?" she said. The cop growled as he looked at the rest of the cops.

"Don't just stand there, shoot her!" he said. The cops all smirked as they withdrew their weapons. Cheena smirked as she looked around herself. Shampoo growled as she looked at Gohi.

"How can you just stand here? Your sister is about to die" she yelled. Gohi laughed as he looked at her.

"No she's not. If I know Cheena, and I do, she will take care of this" he said. Shampoo just stared at him before turning towards Cheena.

"Cheena's going to get shot" Keal yelled as he looked at Dayton.

"We have to do something" Reshine asked.

"But what can we do? If we go near her, they might start shooting and hit us as well. We'll be no help to her if we get shot" Dayton said.

"But what kind of help will we be if she gets shot?" Keal asked. Dayton sighed as he looked at him.

"You're right, let's help her' he said as he set Skier down. Kneeling down, he placed his hand on her shoulder.

"I want you to get out of here now" he said. Skier quickly shook her head no before hugging him.

"I'm not going to leave you here alone" she said. Dayton was about to speak when Cheena cut him off.

"Don't worry Skier since I don't need your brother or anyone's help" she said.

"Cheena, this is no time to play hero" Keal said. Cheena rolled her eyes as she looked at him.

"Do you see a mask on my face and a cape on my back?" she snapped. Skier laughed as she looked at Keal.

"Well I see where she gets her attitude from" Reshine whispered as he glanced over at Gohi. Cheena smirked as she looked around at the cops once again.

"Last chance, give up girl" the lead cop said.

"And its your last chance to get out of here" Cheena said. The cop laughed as he looked at his men.

'Take her out" he yelled. Dayton and the gang quickly got down as the cops opened fire on Cheena. With a smile on her face, Cheena quickly disappeared. Before any words could be said, 5 cops were on the ground.

"How did she? Where is she?" a cop asked as he stopped shooting and looked around. Cheena smirked as she quickly reappeared in front of that same cop.

"I'm right here silly" she said as she quickly gave him a uppercut to the face. As the cop fell backwards, Cheena disappeared again. One by one, she took the cops out until it was just her and the lead cop, standing face to face.

"So…what's it going to be, partner? I'm sorry, I saw that on t.v before. Goten was watching this western show and he wanted me to watch it with him" Cheena said with a laugh. The lead cop frowned as he pointed his gun towards Cheena.

"Ok, if you want to play hard ball…sorry again with the tv" Cheena said with a laugh before she disappeared. Appearing behind the cop, she quickly grabbed him by the back of his shirt and slammed him into the ground. Landing beside him, Cheena dusted her hands off.

"And that's all folks" she said with a smile.

"Looney Tunes!" Skier yelled. Cheena nodded her head as she gave her a thumbs up. Gohi smirked as he started to clap causing everyone to look at him. 

"And what are you clapping for?" Shampoo asked as she placed her hands on her hips.

"That was great. Best show I've seen in a long time" he said.

"Well it was no thanks to you" Shampoo said. Gohi just laughed as he looked at her.

"Cheena never needed my help and I know she wanted to do this on her own anyway" he said.

"No she didn't" Shampoo said. Cheena cleared her throat getting Gohi and Shampoo's attention.

"Uh, yes I did. It was the best thing ever. I can't wait to tell Goten" she said.

"But if you didn't want his help, why did you ask?" Shampoo asked. 

"Simple, I had to ask him to help. I didn't want to seem like I can take care of everything. I saw on t.v. that its always the younger person asking the older brother to help. I knew Gohi would say no so I did what I had to do on my own and it felt good" Cheena said with a huge smile on her face. Gohi smirked while Shampoo just sighed.

"I think you watch too much t.v" she said. Cheena laughed before she turned to the side to see some of the cops starting to stir.

"We better get out of here" Gohi said as he walked out the door. Cheena nodded her head as she looked back at her friends.

"Let's go" she said. They nodded their heads as they ran towards the front door and left along with Cheena and Shampoo.

Standing in an alley way, Cheena stood in front of her friends.

"So where are you guys going now?" she asked. Dayton shrugged his shoulders as he looked at her.

"Somewhere far from here but aren't you afraid of the cops finding you and putting you in jail?" he asked. Cheena shook her head no as she smiled.

"They won't do anything to me" she said.

"How can you be so sure?" Keal asked.

"Well, would you even come after an 8 year old girl who beat your butt until you fell unconscious?" Cheena asked with a smile. Keal laughed as he shook his head no.

"I wouldn't even tell anyone about it" he said. Reshine smirked as he placed his hand on Keal's shoulder.

"Then you better keep your mouth shut since she already beat your butt before" he said. Keal growled as he tackled Reshine to the ground.

"And I'm about to beat your butt right now" he said as the two wrestled on the floor. Cheena laughed as she felt tugging on her pants leg. Looking down, she smiled as Skier looked up at her.

"You coming with us right?" she asked. Cheena shook her head no as she knelt down in front of her.

"I'm going to go back home and work out some of these problems with my air head brothers" she said. Gohi growled as he glared at Cheena. Shampoo laughed as she elbowed him in his side. Skier smiled as she hugged Cheena.

"I'm going to miss you" she said. Cheena hugged her back before pulling away and standing up.

"Same here, I'm going to miss all of you" she said. Dayton smiled as he picked Skier up. Ryoe walked over to Cheena and extended his hand.

'Maybe we'll meet again" he said. Everyone's mouth dropped open as they looked at him. Keal and Reshine even stopped wrestling on the floor and stared at Ryoe in shock.

"Ryoe, you spoke" Cheena finally said. Ryoe nodded his head as he smiled at Cheena. Smiling back, Cheena shook his hand. Nodding his head, Ryoe turned and looked at Dayton.

"We better get going" he said. Dayton laughed as he nodded his head.

"Let's go guys" he said as he quickly took off with Skier. Ryoe was right behind him with Reshine and Keal, still arguing as they ran after them. Cheena waved goodbye before sighing.

"Well I've had a good day" she said as she turned towards Shampoo and Gohi.

"Good to hear, now move your butt and lets go home" Gohi said. Cheena frowned as she folded her arms across her chest.

"Not until you apologize" she said. Gohi growled as he prepared to say something when Shampoo cut him off.

"Just say it cause you know you were wrong" she said. Glaring at her, Gohi sighed as he folded his arms across his chest and looked to the side with his eyes narrowed.

"Sorry" he said quickly. Cheena smirked as she inched closer to him and placed her hand behind her ear.

"For what?" she asked. Gohi glared at her before frowning.

"You know why runt now lets go home" he said. Cheena laughed as she wrapped her arms around his leg.

"Its not a whole apology but I know that's the best I'm going to get out of you so I'll take it" Cheena said. 

"All right, let me go and lets get out of here. Its really late" he said. Looking at her watch, Shampoo looked at him.

"Its 12 am" she said. Gohi sighed as he picked Shampoo up.

"We drop you off then we're going home" he said as he took off. Glancing down, he frowned.

"Cheena…GET OFF!" he yelled as he looked down to see Cheena still clinging to his leg. Smiling, Cheena let go and flew beside him towards Shampoo's house.

Dropping Shampoo off, Gohi and Cheena flew on home.

"Where is Goten? Did you leave him with Gohan?" Cheena asked as she looked at Gohi.

"No, he's over at Bulma's. He can stay there and I'll get him in the morning…oh and Cheena, you are grounded" he said. Cheena quickly stopped flying as she looked at Gohi.

"I'm what!" she yelled. Gohi stopped flying and looked at her.

"You heard me. No one told you to run away and stay out all night" he said.

"But you're the one who made me run away and if you ground me, I'll tell mom and dad and you'll get in trouble" Cheena said. Glaring at her, Gohi quickly took off once again.

"So does that mean I'm ungrounded?" she asked. Gohi rolled his eyes as he continued on. Cheena laughed as she followed after him. Landing in front of their house, the two walked in to see Goku, Chi-Chi and Gohan standing in front of the door with their arms folded across their chest.

"WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN!" Chi-Chi yelled. Gohi and Cheena looked at each other before looking at their mom.

"And Gohi, why is Cheena not in bed where she should be?" Gohan asked as he glared at Gohi. Before Gohi could answer, Cheena spoke up.

"He went on a date with Shampoo this afternoon and I tagged along. We saw a few movies and went to eat and we ran late. Sorry" Cheena said as she pouted. 

"When I saw Gohi and Shampoo early, you were no where to be found" Gohan said. Cheena bit her bottom lip as she looked at Gohan.

"She was with me but she ran ahead so she could check out a store that was nearby. I know its late and I shouldn't of kept her out this late but she wanted to eat and you know how she can act like a pig once in awhile" Gohi said. Cheena glared at Gohi before glancing over at Gohan and smiling. Gohan looked at Gohi then over at Cheena.

"Cheena, go to bed. It's way past your bed time. Goten already in bed" Chi-Chi said.

"I thought Goten wanted to stay over at Bulma's?" Cheena asked.

"Well, we came home early and we wanted to tell you that we were back but no one was home so we went over to Capsule Corps. Bulma told me that Gohi dropped Goten off early then left. We figured that you must of took Cheena with you somewhere. Why didn't you take Goten with you?" Chi-Chi asked.

"Well, he said he wanted to play Trunks new video game so I took him over there. I figured he could stay over there for the night" Gohi said. 

"Well we might as well go to bed, especially you Cheena" Chi-Chi said. Before Cheena could speak, Goten slowly walked down the stairs. Rubbing his eyes, Goten smiled as he looked at Cheena.

'Gohi, you found Cheena" he said. Cheena and Gohi both looked at him.

"What do you mean he found her, Goten?" Goku asked.

"Yes Goten, what are you talking about?" Gohi asked as he glared at Goten.

"You know what I'm talking about Gohi. Cheena ran away and you went to get her back" Goten said. Chi-Chi's eyes went wide as she glanced over at Gohi.

"WHAT!" she yelled. Cheena looked at the watch on her hand then yawned. 

"I think its time I went to bed" she said as she scratched her head. Goten looked at her then at the watch.

"And Bulma wants her watch back Cheena. She's also mad that you stole the remote and destroyed it" he said. Cheena froze as she looked over at her parents and brother.

"CHEENA!" Chi-Chi yelled. Glancing at Gohi, Cheena laughed nervously as she scratched the back of her head.

"Well, I think I'm going to go for a walk. Whose with me?" she asked as she inched backwards out the door.

"Count me in" Gohi said as he backed up as well.

"OH NO YOU TWO DON"T. GET BACK IN HERE!" Chi-Chi yelled. Looking at one another, Gohi and Cheena quickly took off.

"GOHI! CHEENA! GET BACK IN THIS HOUSE!" Chi-Chi yelled as she stood outside. Flying as fast as they could, Cheena glanced at Gohi.

"So, where are we going to stay for the night?" she asked.

"Well seeing as how we can't go home at the moment, let's go to Shampoo's. I'm sure she has room for the two of us" Gohi said. Nodding her head, Cheena quickly took off with Gohi beside her towards Shampoo's house, glad that a long day was finally over.

AN2: Well that's it! I hope you all enjoy this chapter as well as the story as a whole. Now for the last time for this story PLEASE REVIEW! THANKS!! MUCH LUV!!!


End file.
